


Snowy Days

by DiceLostIda



Series: Snowy Days [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Chess, Cuddling and Snuggling, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff, Guilt, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiceLostIda/pseuds/DiceLostIda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles relaxing after a long days training - unknowing of events that will change them and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chess and Stairways

Charles and Erik were sitting in Charles’ study at the bottom floor in the Xavier Manor. It was a typical evening; the young ones had been sent off to bed, even though exhausted from the day’s hard training, they yet kept sneaking in and out of each others’ bedrooms either to chat or to steal candy from the others. Charles and Erik usually spent their spare time in the evenings with a glass of scotch, a match of chess or reading in each other’s company. Typically they would discuss the events of the day or whatever came into their mind, girls, nights out, childhood, mainly Charles’ or Erik’s travels across the globe, they talked about all and nothing.

Within the few short weeks they had known each other, they had grown exceptionally close. They both found something in the other that were missing; they found a strong ally in each other, someone who could both challenge them intellectually, mentally and physically, a person who pushed them to evolve their powers and minds.

 

Charles was looking at Erik trying to read his next move from his face rather than using his powers to extract it from his mind. Even though he felt exceptionally tempted to use his powers and it took all his self control to stop himself from cheating, especially when he was loosing. Erik was the only person he lost to, it frustrated him, but still it somewhat amused him, the feeling of loosing a game which he was so accomplished at. It was a peculiar and unknown feeling. Erik would always come up with a remarkable strategy that would stun him. He wanted to win and figured that his best chance to do so would be to distract Erik.

 His first move would consist of him getting up - he stretched, rolling his shoulders to ease some tension out of himself, then he slowly took off his cardigan and threw it over in another armchair – in addition he unbuttoned a few of the top buttons of his shirt - he could feel Erik’s eyes on him as he did so, but when he sat back down the eyes and focus were right back on the chessboard. Charles felt a slight sting of disappointment over the lack of attention from Erik, though did not know why.

 

So he went to plan B, which was to start a conversation that would take as much of his attention as possible. He sighed heavily and grazed over the chessboard before he spoke, _“So… the kids seems to be working pretty hard, they’ve made some extraordinary progresses today…”_

Erik’s answer was a single nod, not moving his attention from the chessboard.

Charles continued, _“Hank has made numerous progresses within the last days, though he’s still having a hard time accepting himself and his mutation. He’s so obsessed with finding a ‘cure’ to make his feet look regular. He believes that he’s about to get it right by using Raven’s gens, he believes that her gens are the key to normalize their mutation, so that they would look like Homo sapiens…”_ Charles paused while fingering his knight, _“It will probably make Raven happy, she has been awfully obsessed with her looks lately; I don’t know what has gone into her… she even asks me if I find her attractive…”_ Charles sighed and shook his head in preposterously.

Erik raised his gaze, looking a bit frustrated and said, _“Well Charles, I know you’re smart, but you can be really thick sometimes; there is a very easy answer to that question.”_

_“Which is…?”_ Charles asked intrigued

_“You tell her the truth.”_ Erik said as a matter of fact.

Charles looked puzzled.

_“Seriously Charles!”_ Erik exclaimed, _“You tell her that she’s a beautiful, attractive, sexy young woman and that she shouldn’t hide her true self - That she should be confident in her being all that.”_

_“Attractive and sexy…”_ Charles repeated, still confused and then exclaimed, “ _For Christ sake Erik…! I can’t say that to her, I’m her brother for crying out loud, we’ve known each other since we were kids…”_

_“Then it shouldn’t be a problem… And even though you see her as your sister, it still shouldn’t stop you from being able to judge if she is attractive or not, it’s all in your head.”_ Erik stated

_“That is possible – But still I don’t want to look at her that way, it’s just wrong, it’s perverted!”_ Charles said preposterously.

Erik sighed and responded, _“Charles! – It’s not that difficult, it’s just telling her what she wants to hear and you don’t even have to lie – she’s an exquisite creature and you should tell her everyday, everyone should.”_

_“Then you do it…”_ Charles uttered

_“I will, but… I don’t want to give her any ideas, so therefore you should tell her too.”_ Erik replied

_“Erik… I would seem like the creep who’s got the hots for his sister”_ Said Charles with a distressed shrug

_“Seriously pull yourself together Charles – you know her, she would never take it that way, she knows that you have nothing more than brotherly feelings for her - your opinion means everything to her.”_ Erik sighed

_“I do see your point – But I will not manipulate her. It is her own decision if she chooses to take whatever it is that Hank is making.”_ Charles declared firmly

_“How can you possibly allow that?! How can you allow any of them to take it? They could risk their powers, themselves, in the making.”_ Erik snarled

_“They are free to choose whatever they want, I will not take their free will away from them, all I can do, all I will do, is  to advice them the best I can – And that is all I have to say on that matter!”_ Charles replied resolutely.

They were both breathing heavily; Erik’s chest was going up and down rabidly from the heat of the discussion. Eventually they both calmed down, Charles were leaned back in the armchair, massaging his temples - Erik were leaning forwards, resting his elbows on his knees, his hands folded across his nose and mouth, thumps supporting the strong jaw, he was staring down at the chessboard.

He was the first one to break the silence, _”Charles… I respect and care for you, and generally your judgement is only to admire, but in this case you could not be more wrong, there are some choices that people should not be allowed to make themselves – what you’re suggesting is too risky.”_

 

He was looking at Charles with a grave face. Charles clearly wasn’t going to discuss this any further, he had made up his mind and was getting up to go to bed or at least up to his bedroom to get away. As turned his back to Erik, Erik looked up at Charles and said with a smile, trying to ease the tension, _“oh and Charles”_

Charles turned to face him, looking rather annoyed.

_“Checkmate”_ Erik said with a head gesture towards the board, Charles turned away and stormed out of the study leaving the door wide open. Erik cursed in German while he got up to go after him.

Charles was walking quickly up the stairs, cursing on the inside over the stupid fight and his back fired plan being such a failure.

Erik got to the foot of the stairs and called out Charles’ name, but Charles seemed determined to ignore him. Erik ran up the steps, taking three at the time, he caught Charles’ wrist and forced him to turn around to face him, then –

Then he slowly moved closer and caught Charles’ lips with his own. Moving the available hand around to Charles’ lower back and pulled him closer. At first Charles struggled against him, but he gave in and returned the kiss, tilting his head a bit to allow the kiss to deepen. Erik released his wrist, so that his hand could join the other on Charles’ back and Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck.

 

He could feel Erik’s arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer, the strength and desire threatening to crush his ribs, he could feel their chests move up against each other, their thighs touching, he could feel his heart beating faster and the blood rushing to where Erik touched him. Then they had to end the kiss, both breathing heavily. Charles laid his head against Erik’s shoulder, he could feel Erik’s warm breath against his own neck and ear, he sighed with pleasure.

Erik then gently whispered in his ear, _“…I’m sorry about before. I just don’t get you on that matter.”_

 He sighed and pulled back, he gazed into Charles’ crystal blue eyes before he gently pressed his lips against the soft, pink ones of Charles, turned around, went down the stairs and out of the front door, disappearing into the night, leaving Charles puzzled on the stair.

 

 

Charles stood there for a while, taking time to assemble his thoughts, before he could move. He pulled himself together and he slowly made the rest of his way to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him, sighing, still trying to comprehend what just had happened on the stairway. He went over to the window, while unbuttoning his shirt, he searched for any sign of Erik out on the grounds. He threw his shirt over the back of a chair next to the window, to be joined seconds later by his belt. He sighed tiredly and moved over towards the bed while unzipping his pants. When he reached the nightstand, he found a piece of paper laying on the top of it - he picked it up, unfolded it and immediately recognized Erik’s neat handwriting on it.

 

_« Gut Nacht, schlaf sanft meine versuchkaninchen «_

 

Charles inhaled the smell, it smelled of paper and iron - it smelled like Erik. He sighed once more and hid the note in the nightstand drawer. He stepped out of his pants and crawled under the covers and let his head fall down on the pillow - he rolled over to the side and reached out to turn off the bedside lamp, he left one hand under the pillow and the other were holding on to the sheet. He smiled in the darkness as he thought of the kiss over and over again; it made him feel like a teenager and he kept it in his thoughts until he fell asleep.

 

He woke up again a short while later, someone was crawling into his bed - the intruder moved over so that he spooned Charles. Charles could feel the warm body against his and the strong arms wrap around him, he didn’t need to look or use his powers to know who it was - he could smell the iron in Erik’s warm breath against his neck, he moved a little so that they would lie a bit closer than they already did, and then he went back a sleep, tightly wrapped in, in Erik’s strong arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading along ;) I appreciate feedback - Actually I just love any kind of feedback good or bad. :D
> 
> And sorry about any sort of grammar mistakes :/  
> I don't know much german, I just used a translate book, but I should sound something like "Goodnight, sweet dreams my labrat" actually in german it's labrabbit, but you get the idea ;D


	2. Diamonds and Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snow - it was so beautiful, it was as if the whole world had changed into diamonds overnight. From the trees hang long ice sickles, deadly and stunning, the grounds were glinting in the weak sunlight. How beautiful and silent it was, not a sound on the outside or inside of the house, except for the steady and calm breath coming from his bed. He had been standing by the window looking out on the grounds of the manor, he now turned around and looked to his bed, there lay a beautiful, strong warm creature, a man he was pretty sure that he was about to fall in love with.

The snow - it was so beautiful, it was as if the whole world had changed into diamonds overnight. From the trees hang long ice sickles, deadly and stunning, the grounds were glinting in the weak sunlight. How beautiful and silent it was - not a sound on the outside or inside of the house, except for the steady and calm breath coming from his bed. He had been standing by the window looking out on the grounds of the manor, he now turned around and looked to his bed, there lay a beautiful, strong, warm creature, the man he was pretty sure that he was about to fall in love with.

He went over and sat carefully down on the bed; he pulled his legs up and curled into a ball. He looked over at the sleeping man, resting his chin on his right knee. He could look at him for hours, he looked so peaceful with his head resting on top of the pillow, his reddish-brown hair all messed up, the pale eyelids smoothly shut over the big blue grey eyes and the thin lips slightly open over the endless rows of white teeth, almost grinning, revealing that no bad dreams were intruding on the peacefulness. He looked at the strong, bare chest rising up and down as the man breathed in and out. He reached out and gently swept away a few ginger-brown hair strands from the forehead, his eyes flickered a bit at the touch, before they quickly fell back to peace.

 

He might have been sitting there for an hour or so, when he could feel the others in the house awakening, Sean was of course the first one out of bed. He had gone over to the window and the second he noticed the snow covering the ground, he screamed out for Alex to come and see. Alex had run over to join Sean by the window; they were already discussing like to little boys, how they were going to wake up the rest of the house by throwing snow into their beds.

But Charles shortly after returned his attention to his own room, he knew that they would not dare to enter his room before Raven convinced them to do so. He could feel Erik beginning to awake, yawning lazily, making cute, little wrinkles across his nose and at the corner of his eyes.

 

 Erik stretched out, as much as his current position allowed him to. He rolled over to his side, supporting his head with his left hand and he smiled charmingly to the man sitting on the other side of the bed, curled up like a ball and looking at him with gentle, crystal blue, observing eyes and a pleased smile on the pink, soft lips - as he smiled small wrinkles appeared at the corners of his eyes. The brown hair was messy, sticking out in all directions and hang down in his face, Erik reached out and gently pushed the hair behind his ears, then he traced his delicate jaw line and he reached his chin, he pulled him closer to kiss those pink lips once more. He could faintly hear girlish squeals and laughter from a room down the hallway, but he did not waste his time on figuring out what it was, as Charles was releasing himself from the ball and pushing Erik down in the pillows, his lips hard and needy against Erik’s. Erik caught Charles by the neck with his left hand pulling him closer and closer, before letting his right hand and arm clutch Charles’ lower back, almost desperate in the need of being closer to him.

Their hearts were pounding rabidly and their lips only left each other when they both had to breathe hard to fill their lungs with oxygen.

 

Charles was looking down at Erik, his cheeks flushed, he could see the desire in Erik’s pale eyes, he could feel his hand on his lower back, toying with the edge of his underwear, he could hear the click of the lock in the door and see a sharkish grin spread on Erik’s face - Charles grinned back, before he bit Erik’s earlobe teasingly and kissed his neck, followed his strong jaw line, before he licked Erik’s lower lip and kissed him once more, their tongues wrestling for dominance.

 

Erik was kicking off the sheet, that still lay between them, then with his hands on Charles’ shoulders and forced them to roll over, pinning Charles down to the madras by locking his hands above his head with his right hand, and with his left he spread Charles’ legs, so that he could lie in between with his own.

Erik started to kiss Charles’ pale milky white chest, making his whole body shiver beneath the silky yet rough touch of Erik’s lips against his skin, his fingers curled into fists as Erik’s hands passionately moved up his thighs, Charles had one hand holding the headboard and the other was buried deeply in Erik’s hair, they both knew what was going to happen next. Then they were brutally ripped right back to reality, when someone was banging loudly on the locked door. Charles could hear Sean, Alex and Angel sniggering out in the hallway with their arms full of snowballs, and he could hear Hank trying desperately to stop them from going through with the scheme.

It was Raven who was banging on the door, yelling, _“Charles are you awake? What the fuck is going on? Why is the door locked?! Have you seen Erik? It looks like he haven’t slept in his room tonight… is he training on his own or something? Charles seriously get up and open the freaking door already!”_

Charles motioned to Erik to be quiet before he answered, trying desperately to sound normal, _“Raven? - Calm down, just give me a second to find my robe and I’ll open the door - and please just tell the others to listen to Hank and back off with the snowballs, I don’t want any snow in the house… Sean, Alex, Angel and Hank – take the snow out on the grounds and let it stay there.”_

 

Charles could hear the others complain a bit before they ran off. In the meanwhile had Erik glided smoothly, like a cat, out of the bed and gone into the bathroom. Charles got up and walked over to his big, mahogany closet, looking for the biggest and loosest robe that he owned. While listening to Raven complaining over him being ever so slow and repeatedly ask if he knew where Erik was.

Charles finally found what he was looking for, he took a quick glance in the mirror to check if it was concealing enough... and was fairly happy with the result, but he could clearly see his own excitement and his flushed, hot, red cheeks, he knew that that part would be very difficult to give reason for to Raven, she knew him to well. He was a terrible liar and she knew all his tells. He could tell how impatient she was on the other side of the door, she was currently debating with herself whether or not to kick the door in, Charles quickly opened the door just enough to stop any further suspicion than there already was and said, “ _Easy Raven! No need to kick in the door, not yet.”_ And chuckled nervously.

 She stuck her head through the door to check the room, then eyeing her brother _“Charles what were you doing? Why did it take you so long to answer the door? – and why are you all flushed and excited?”_

_“uuhmm… Well… I was.. I was just about to take a shower when you guys began banging on the door – so I had to run around to find my robe…..”_ Charles managed to stammer out caught under her piercing hawk eyes.

_“Charles – You have a robe lying on the armchair… why didn’t you use that one…?”_ She asked suspiciously

_“It’s dirty!”_ he shrieked

_“No it’s not! I just washed it…”_

_“Well it got dirty pretty quick…”_ jeesh what a pathetic excuse for a lie he thought to himself.

Raven looked at him doubtingly _“Okay - whatever… but that still doesn’t explain the excitement or the locked door…”_ she crossed her arms as she leaned up against the door frame.

“ _Well… eh… I’m just excited about the snow, it’s so beautiful and I’m just looking forward to build a snowman or a castle outside… And the only reason that I locked the door was that I heard Sean and Alex’s plan for snow in the bed - and I didn’t want to damage them with the sight or sound of me in the shower, that’s why.”_

Raven raised her eyebrows still not convinced, but she had apparently grown tired of his bad lies, so she just shook her head and said, _“Okay whatever Charles – just let me know when you’re ready to tell me the truth… just go take that ‘shower’ of yours, but if you aren’t downstairs in 15 minutes, ready to go out in the snow, then I WILL come back up and drag you out!”_

 

Then she left. Charles closed the door feeling like a naughty school boy who had been scolded upon by his mother, he strode over to the bathroom and looked in, he saw Erik’s strong, scared body standing in the shower, the hot water streaming down upon his body, the heat covering the mirror with steam. Erik looked over when Charles entered the room, and said, _“hmm… Charles… I’ve kinda been waiting on your cute butt to join me in here.”_ He winked charmingly at him as he said it, and then continued after a short pause _“… But I guess, given Raven’s threat, that that idea just went down in the drain…”_ the disappointment shot across his face as he turned the water to its coldest, then leaning his head back waiting for the cold water to work its magic.

 

Charles was observing Erik while chewing on his lower lip, his eyes were taking in every inch of the scenery – god – how he wished that the others were not expecting him outside, most of all he wished that he could just turn the hot water back on and join Erik behind the glass, how he wished that he could wrap his arms around that beautiful body and kiss him until there lips were swollen and bleeding. He sighed heavily as Erik got out and wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist. Charles was still staring at him, feeling the disappointment overwhelm him, Erik noticed and said grinning, kissing him lightly on the cheek, _“Don’t worry darling – the opportunity is not gone forever, we’ll have loads of time later, just me and you, I promise…”_ then he gave him a quick elevator look and added _“Oh and Charles – I believe that you could use a cold shower as well…”_

 

Charles could embarrassed hear Erik laughing as he walked out of the bathroom.Charles stood a second or two more, before he pulled himself together and got out of the robe, leaving it on the floor and jumped into the shower, turning the water on full power. As the cold water hit him, he could instantly feel the effect, his clouded mind was clearing up and he could feel himself cooling down once more. He stood in there for minutes, before he remembered Raven waiting for him, he immediately got out and hurried out to find some hot clothing, noticing that Erik apparently had gone back to his room to get some clothes on as well. Charles opened the closet and ended up wearing a couple of sweaters on top of a plain white shirt and a cardigan, put together with a pair of grey woollen trousers and two pairs of socks, he could only find his cut off, finger mittens that he had worn on the mission in Russia, he figured that it would be better than nothing and he topped the whole thing off with a big red scarf, which had to be hurled around his neck five times to avoid him from tripping on it.

He walked down the stairs just as Raven came in through the front door, on her way to drag him out. She stopped and blocked the doorway while giving him an accusing look, _“So - are you ready to tell me the truth Charles?”_

He dodged under her arm while answering, “ _Raven, my_ _love – I’ve already told you the truth…”_

Charles carried on down the front steps, when he felt a well aimed kick at his bottom, he stumbled down the last few steps, trying to regain his balance, Raven walked passed him and said in a sarcastic tone, _“Oh Charles, I’m terribly sorry – did I hurt you?!”_

She sat off into a run to join to the on going snowball fight, the sound of loud screams and laughter hung in the air, such joy filled the skies this cold morning.

Charles slowly walked towards the others, giggling to himself over the girlish squeals coming from Angel and Sean as they were being cornered by Raven, Hank and Alex. Charles was hoping to stay clear of the snowballs, at least for a little longer - so he made an effort in being very unnoticeable, well knowing that Raven had other plans for him, he did not even have to read her mind to be sure of it.

And sure enough as soon as Sean and Angel was drenched, they all sat off in attempt to catch him, except Hank, who was only trying half heartily to catch him. Charles ran as fast as his legs would allow him to, his heart beating in his throat, he was quickly halfway down the grounds, snowballs were flying past his head in high speed, suddenly he could feel someone rambling into him as if they had thrown themselves at him, he fell forward, using his arms to deflect the fall.

He never got the chance to stand up, before he was buried in snow and Hank thereafter came to help him up while asking if he was alright, Charles nodded reassuringly to him while smiling back to him as the others ran back to the part of the grounds closest to the manor.

Alex and Sean continued their snowball fight and started to build covers to hide behind, the girls went into the shed getting out the sleighs, Hank greeted Charles goodbye and went back to his lab, leaving Charles alone in the middle of nothing and everything.

 

Charles was rubbing heat into his hands whilst trying to figure out what to do, he decided to keep a fair distance to Sean and Alex, not wishing to have anymore snow down his back. He started to collect snow and after an hour’s time it had taken shape into a half finished snowman, his hands were freezing, he rubbed his hands faster against each other to increase the blood circulation and heat them up a bit, then he heard a familiar voice, _“Freezing are we?”_

 

Charles flinched from the shock of being disturbed in his solitude – he breathed out heavily in relief and gestured defeated with his blue hands. Erik shook his head, grinning, opened his leather jacket and took Charles’ hands, saying, _“Here let me help you..”_

He placed them on the inside of the jacket by his ribs. Charles felt the heat radiating off Erik’s body and he longingly pulled closer, wrapping his arms around Erik’s back and snuggled his head into his chest, feeling the heat against his cheek, after a short while Erik too wrapped his arms around Charles, he kissed Charles’ hair, taking in the scent of him; Vanilla, soap, paper and something more which he could not identify, but it was all Charles.

 

They stood there for a long time, enjoying each other’s presence and after a bit Charles sought Erik’s lips, they were cold, but his breath and tongue was warm. Charles could feel a sweet sensation go through him, making him weak in the knees and crumble his toes with joy, every time he kissed Erik. It was only a short kiss, not a kiss from lust, but the kiss you give to the one you love, the one you need, a kiss that could warm you up on the coldest day and send you to the stars.

Charles again snuggled back into Erik’s shoulder and chest, feeling Erik’s fingers run through his hair and tangle themselves. He closed his eyes and sighed contemptibly, listening to the beating sound of Erik’s heart, feeling the thud bouncing in his chest, such a relaxing sound, steady and predictably, unlike so many other things in Erik, though all of that was at ease at this beautiful moment, they could stay like that forever.

They probably would have if not for one thing -


	3. Raven’s questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles released himself from Erik’s embrace, he turned around and immediately noticed Raven standing there, looking so shocked and confused that she had gone into her natural form, her eyes so big that they were about to roll out of her skull, repeatedly switching her focus from Charles to Erik, trying to comprehend the connection.

Erik had all of a sudden silently said something to Charles, but he had to say it again before Charles registered it, _“ – Charles – we are not alone…”_

 He leaned back to see Erik’s face, it had turned into the stone again and his eyes were focused on something behind Charles. Charles released himself from Erik’s embrace, he turned around and immediately noticed Raven standing there, looking shocked and confused, she had gone into her natural form and her eyes were so big that they could roll out of her skull - she repeatedly switching her focus from Charles to Erik, trying to comprehend the connection.

 

Charles took a few steps closer to her, but instantly stopped as Raven opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it again when no sound escaped her lips - this continued for a couple of minutes, meanwhile Erik leaned against a tree observing and considering the situation.

When Raven finally spoke while pointing at Charles and Erik, one at the time, _”You? – a...a…and you?”_

Charles thought like crazy how to answer her and figured, that there would be no other choice than telling her the truth, he sighed and said, _“Yes… but you cannot tell anyone…”_

 _“Hhh…how? When?”_ she managed to stammer out

When Charles chose not to answer - Raven continued, _”This morning were you guys…uhmm… you know..?”_

He cleared his throat and answered _“… no, it didn’t actually come to that…”_

 _“But if we hadn’t interrupted you, you guys would have….”_ Raven said blushing deeply, her cheeks bright purple, and Charles looked questioningly over at Erik who was looking at his feet, grinning. Raven didn’t wait for anymore answer than that, and exclaimed, _“Charles, how could you not tell me? We’ve know each other for years, I’m your sister. ”_

 

Charles felt the sting of guild from lying to Raven at once, he knew she would not judge him, and said seared with guilt, _“ I don’t know Raven, it was something that just happened last night – And when you busted in this morning, I wasn’t thinking straight, I was all excited and… I’m sorry honey, I was going to tell, I just needed some time to comprehend it myself and talk to Erik, before I or we told anyone about it. Do you think that you can ever forgive me?”_

_“Charles, don’t look at me that way…. It will take some time, but of course I can forgive you! – But I will need to punish you before I can forgive you…” the_ latter said with a smug smile and then she continued serious once more _“- and ERIK I will need to talk to you!”_ Raven said demandingly, Erik looked up with the face of a confused man, why on earth did she want to talk to him?

She continued, _“Okay - first things first – Charles go make some lunch or you will end up with a house full of cranky teenagers”_

Charles quickly fled towards the manor before Raven changed her mind and decided another fate for him.

 _“And you!”_ she said to Erik who was about to make an attempt to escape her himself, froze as she spoke.

_“You are not going anywhere young man. We need to have a little chat Erik.”_

Erik cursed, but he knew that he would not be able to avoid her forever and figured better soon than later. She walked past him, gesturing for him to follow her, he quickly followed her and he was soon walking beside her.

 

For minutes the only sound present was the sound of their breathing and the cracking sound of the snow beneath their feet. Erik waited for Raven to speak and he often looked over at her, she looked a bit distressed and serious, but mostly he looked at the trees or his feet. He was feeling cold now when he did not have Charles warmth close to him, he felt like a part of him was missing; it seemed that Charles fitted perfectly against his chest and neck. He wished that he could be back in the kitchen - or bed with Charles, he could certainly imagine what they would be doing if they were there; warm, together, the crystal blue eyes, messy, brown hair, pink, soft lips and milky white skin, the softness of Charles’ skin trembling beneath his fingers, the feeling of Charles against him and the touch of his hands. He got short of breath, just thinking of him, he had never felt anything like it.

They had reached a bench at the edge of the forest belonging to the manor, Raven sat down and Erik joined her after regaining his sanity again. Erik looked at her still waiting for her to speak, but she continued her silence while staring straight forward in the direction of the manor, _what was she thinking of?_ Erik wondered.

After some time she took a deep breath and opened her mouth, _“Erik – I have to be sure, so I’ll ask again. Are you and my brother an item or not?”_

 _“…I’d say we are - but he and I haven’t discussed it yet…”_ Erik answered earnestly and she nodded slowly, her face unreadable; he found it frustrating, her not exposing her feelings.

 _“Are you in love with my brother?”_ She asked sincerely

 _“I believe in many ways that I am - but I can’t be sure, but I know that I never felt anything as strong as the affectionate and the care I feel for him.”_ Erik answered whole-heartedly; she seemed to accept this as an answer.

She nodded slowly and said, _“If what you say is true, and you really care for him, then you’ll have my approval – you guys fit well together…”_

She got up and then she continued to speak, but with a grave undertone, _“But I’m telling you this now – Charles is very dear to me, he’s the only family I’ve known and loved, he’s more than my brother, he’s the best friend I have and ever will have – So you better treat him as good as he deserves – love him and it will be returned a thousand times… And don’t you ever dare to take advantage of him – he may come off as a gathered, strong, secure, sorrow less man – but he knows pain, loss, abandonment, even more than you can imagine, his life has never been easy, even though it may seem so to people on the outside – I do not wish him to get hurt again – So if you do him any harm, it will stay with you forever, even if I have to make sure that it is so.”_

 

Then she walked off, leaving Erik alone on the old bench to his thoughts. He did not of what hardship she spoke of, Charles had never told him any of it, actually he knew remarkably little about Charles’ past, he had assumed that Charles had grown up in the bosom of his loving family, an intelligent and popular kid, of course joined by Raven at some point, taken her in with all his brotherly love, completely devoted to her. Erik knew him to be a loving, loyal, caring, bright, surprisingly stubborn, passionate, almost ridiculously naïve man with morally strong opinions. Charles was a sensitive and delicate creature. Erik was usually good at reading people, but Charles was quite the mystery, never revealing too much of himself at once. Erik could not quite understand how he knew so little about Charles and yet everything – how could this possibly add up?

 

Erik had started to walk back to the house, beginning to feel like the ice sickles on the trees, he wished, that he had the stomach to nick some of Charles’ clothes, at least an extra sweater, a scarf or gloves, he had not had the time earlier and now he came to feel the consequences of it.

By the time he reached the house, he was so cold that it hurt to the bone, his fingers freezing so bad that they had turned blue from being out in the cold too long. He blew hot air on them while rubbing them against each other, little did it help.

He walked through the big wooden front door, glad to get indoors in the heat, the cold weather had forced memories up again, which he most of all wished to bury and forget, whishing not to relive the pain, fright and anger that they consisted – the heat from the hall made it easier to push it back, and when it was hidden away in the back of his mind, then it was easier to act normal – to feel normal. He did not want to share it, not even with Charles, he would not let Charles go through this, and he did not care if Charles wanted to know or not, this was his own decision.

 

He turned his front to the wall, opposite of the kitchen door. He leaned against the wall, supporting himself with his hands, kicked off his shoes and stood still for a moment, taking a deep breath, he took of the cold leather jacket and threw it over on the handle of the staircase, then he rolled shoulders, trying to heat up the muscles. All of a sudden he felt something warm snake around him, he looked to his stomach and quickly identified the hands there, he felt the warm breath against his neck – he turned around to face him, he captured the pink lips without hesitation, he let the edge of his tongue softly lick the other’s sweet lower lip, who quickly yielded and tilted his head to the side allowing the kiss to deepen, when they finally broke off, leaning their foreheads together.

 _“Welcome back…”_ spoken breathlessly, continued with a slight smile.

 _“Thank you meine versuchkaninchen“_ he smiled smugly when he continued, _“You know Charles – I might leave the house more often when I am greeted back like that.“_

Charles blushed a bit, still smiling and said, _“You do know that – You don’t have to leave the house to get that right…?”_

 _“I know…”_ Erik whispered and smiled, but he was slightly trembling, still cold to the bone, this did not escape Charles’ attention.

 _“Erik are you cold?”_ Charles asked worriedly

 _“ – Naaaah – not really – why?”_ Erik answered calmly

 _“You are trembling and your fingers are almost blue…”_ Charles said vexed and took Erik’s hand and began to drag him into the kitchen, saying, _“Come on darling, get in the kitchen and I’ll make you some hot coco or something, then you can entertain me while I cook lunch.”_

The kitchen was massive - a long room which could hold several cooks and maids, but right now there was only Charles and Erik. Charles placed Erik on a chair, before he walked over to a kitchen cabinet and started to rumble around, shortly after came back with a thick dark blue woollen blanket which he gently wrapped tightly around Erik, then he walked over to get started on the coco and lunch.

 

Erik observed him carefully as he worked, first finding a pot and placing it on the stove, then stumble over to the fridge, rumbling around trying to find the milk, the only visible part of him was his perfectly formed bottom, moving up and down, while he was looking inside, he finally found it and poured lots of it into the pot. He walked over to the top cabinet to look for something, shortly after he placed a pair of mugs on the kitchen counter, followed by a box of chocolate, he reached for the matches on the top shelf, standing on his toes, stretching out in the task, his shirt creeping up revealing the milky white skin of his stomach, he finally got a hold of them. He turned on the gas and lit a match. Then he started to bring out stuff for the lunch, slicing out potatoes to fry, finding some leftover ham to go with it, every now and then he would send the prettiest of smiles to Erik. And when the coco was done, he strode over and placed it on the table beside Erik, he kissed Erik gently on the forehead, lingering for a moment. This was not enough for Erik, he pulled Charles down by the neck, kissing him deeply.

Charles was surprised at Erik’s sudden action, he would have thought that Erik would be more careful than that, anyone could walk in on them - but he realized soon enough that Erik was acting on instinct and Charles happily obliged him. He ended up sitting on Erik’s lap with his hands in Erik’s hair, which became messier by the second. He could feel Erik’s hands grasp his back tightly.

Little by little moved Erik his hands around to Charles’ chest, first unbuttoning the cardigan which quickly glided to the floor, then he moved on to Charles’ shirt, stopping halfway to kiss the soft skin beneath, Charles leaned back and moaned softly as the sweet fire burned where Erik lips touched him. He pulled Erik’s turtleneck out of his pants, let his hands glide up the sides of Erik, feeling the bones of his ribs beneath the skin, then with help from Erik he pulled off the turtleneck completely, he threw it on the floor and kissed Erik slowly with gentle lips, forming perfectly along with Erik’s and their tongues playing together like butterflies on a sunny summer day, it was beautiful – like magic…

Charles did not care if any of the others walked through the kitchen door, he did not want to hide their relationship – why should they? At least out of the public they could show it, without being sent to jail – but why hide it in his own house? The others may be weird about it at first, but they would understand soon enough, at least he hoped they would. How nice it would be to sit in front of the fire place huddled up together in a fuzzy blanket, drinking coco…

 _“Charles…? Schätzchen…?  Hallo Charles?!”_ Erik exclaimed alarmed

Charles shook his head absentmindly and gained focus, before he asked puzzled, _“What? What’s wrong?”_

 _“Nothing – besides the fact that one minute we’re fooling around and the next you just kind of disappear into your own mind… What were you thinking?”_ Erik asked bewildered

 _“oh – uhmmm… Nothing. It can wait”_ Charles offhand and started to kiss Erik again, but Erik pulled back, saying, _“Hold on – you ain’t getting off that easy – you can tell me, now.”_

Charles could see tell that Erik was a bit defended, so he told the truth. Erik looked astonished and kept silent.

 

 _“Erik – Please say something or do I have to read your mind to find out what you are thinking…”_ Charles said with a pleading gaze - It took a little more time for Erik to gather himself enough to answer, _“I don’t know Charles – it’s just – do we have to tell everyone right away? It has barely been more than 12 hours since we kissed for the first time”_ Erik answered earnestly

 Charles looked a bit hurt, so Erik continued, _“Look – I understand that Raven has to know… and frankly didn’t have much other choice than to tell her the truth, and I’m fine with that… But I am not sure that I’m ready for the rest of them to know yet – I can’t stand being measured and judged by everyone in the house, at least not yet…”_ crooked smile emerged his face when he said the next “ _I just – I just want you to myself for some time – to own those sweet lips in secrecy…”_ he ran thump softly over Charles lip as he spoke, and he continued slowly, _“And besides I have to admit that there is something incredibly sexy about this whole sneaking around thing…”_

He winked as a dirty smile hit his face. Charles was looking down, his lips tucking a bit up at the sides, but Erik could clearly see the disappointment on his face. Erik turned serious again and lifted Charles’ chin so that he could see his face completely, _“Charles, my darling – I know you want to tell – but for the time being can it not be enough that just the two of us and Raven knows?”_

Charles pouted a bit, but Erik could tell that it was not too serious and that he understood Erik’s feelings… Erik smiled teasingly and said, _“You are so cute…”_

Erik stroke his cheekbone tenderly and kissed him slowly and gently, catching his bottom lip as he pulled away. Charles sighed contentedly and said, _“Okay you win – how could I ever resist you… But… if you don’t want everyone to know, then you must know that that means no sex in the kitchen.”_ Grinning at the last

 _“That’s black mailing!”_ Erik exclaimed

 _“No – That is common sense… when you did not even have the decency to lock the doors.”_ Charles said slyly and picked up his shirt from the floor, throwing Erik his turtleneck and asked with a smile, _“So – what will it be?”_

Erik grinned and said, _“You are an evil genius!”_

Charles smiled knowingly and said, _“Perhaps – but you give me no choice… I have to prevent the kids from being traumatized, at least for the moment.”_

Erik pulled on his turtleneck and got up, seeing that Charles was fumbling around with the buttons of his shirt, he closed the distance and gently removed Charles’ hands from the buttons, saying gently, _“Here let me…”_

He had a crooked smile on his face while buttoning Charles’ shirt. Charles had an adoring look in the crystal eyes, each of them shining like a million stars. When Erik had buttoned the last button, he let his hands rest Charles’ chest, watching them rise back and forth as Charles breathed and he felt the harmonious shudder of his beating heart beneath the skin. Charles tilted his head and sought Erik’s lips; he kissed them so softly, so tenderly, as if it was the most fragile thing in the world.

Erik stood still for some time afterwards, recovering - each kiss felt like the first, sending butterflies to his stomach and his heart to his throat.

 

Charles loved the impact he had on Erik and he continued the suddenly interrupted attempt to cook lunch in high spirits. He could see out of the corner of his eye, Erik picking up Charles’ cardigan and hang it on a chair, then the blanket, which he wrapped around his shoulders, before he sat down on his chair with a pretty much cold cup of coco, smiling absentmindedly the whole time.

Shortly after began the others to appear in the kitchen, hungry, noisy and dripping wet – Charles quickly sent them off to change into dry clothes, the only one who stayed behind was Hank, who had returned to the lab during the heat of the snowball fight, he sat down by the table and chatted lightly and excited about his current project. Charles and Erik was only half listening, with different replies to what was spoken and once in while one of them would ask a question. Hank who was delighted with the interest did not notice the winks, the loving gazes or secret smiles that were exchanged between the two men; he just kept on talking until the others appeared again, then he fell silent.

 

Charles quickly detected Hank’s eyes on his sister, looking a bit like a lost puppy or something; he was opening and closing his mouth, trying to catch her attention. Charles smiled to himself, thinking of how Raven and Hank would look together, so perfect, completing each other. He hoped that Raven was aware how attached Hank was to her, but at the moment she seemed more observant on Erik and Charles than anything else – she was still trying to get it into her brain.

Why would her brother keep this from her? She suspected the relationship to have existed far longer than Charles had told her – all that working alone together and the road trip when they were recruiting the others. There was so many things that she wanted to know, when had they fallen in love? How had they fallen in love? Who had confessed first? Who had taken the step? Had they slept together? What was Erik like when they were alone?

 All these questions and more swam through her mind and Charles knew that some of them had to be answered at some point.

 

All of them sat down as Charles finished cooking lunch, the result was eatable… approximately delicious. Everyone was talking; Sean was retelling his “heroic” acts from the snowball fight, Hank was entertaining Raven, Angel and Charles was listening patiently to Sean with humoured smiles, commenting every now and then, Erik and Alex was discussing music, debating who was the best rock’n roll musician at the moment, Elvis, Johnny Cash or Jerry Lee Lewis, both knowing that they would never agree on it, but enjoyed it anyway.

When they were all fed up, the party broke up; Hank taking Raven to the lab to show her one of his current projects, Erik took of with Alex and Angel to help them practise, he smiled happily to Charles before leaving him alone with Sean. Charles gathered the dishes with help from Sean, moving over to the sink to clean them. He got Sean to dry them off and place them in the cabinets by bribing him with hot chocolate and candy, which worked its magic on Sean, he worked quickly to get it over and done with. Charles started to make the chocolate, and thought smugly about what had happened just an hour earlier, when he had done the same.

When the coco was done, he walked into the living room with it and placed it along with the candy beside Sean, who had buried himself in comic books and read them eagerly. Charles went into the library to recover a book that could entertain him for a few hours; he ended up with a poetry collection by Catullus, a poet from Ancient Rome. Charles took it with him and settled in the living room in a big cosy armchair. He started reading and he translated the Latin as he read, he loved the love poems, most of them written to a woman called Lesbia, who Catullus was madly in love with. He reached his favourite one and it went like this:

 

_“Da mi basia mille, deinde centum, dein mille altera, dein secunda centum, deinde usque altera mille, deinde centum. Dein, cum milia multa facerimus, conturbabimus illa, ne scimus, aut ne quis malus invidere posit, cum tantum sciat esse basiorum.”_

 

(Give me a thousand kisses, then a hundred, then a thousand others, then a hundred more, then another thousand others, then a hundred. Then when we have reached a result with the thousands, then we will bring them out of order, so that we will not know how many, and no evil person can envy us, when he discovers how great the amount is, that we have shared.”)

 

Charles thought of Erik as he read it and smiled sugary as he read on.

 

Hours passed, Sean was asleep on the couch, looking like a small child while hugging a pillow tightly. The darkness outside was soon overwhelming, but the living room was warm and cosy. There was only little light, only one table lamp was lit next to Charles and the light from the cracking fire in the fireplace. Charles could hear the others come back after their training session, dragging themselves up the stairs to get a shower and a nap before dinner. Charles closed the book and laid it beside the lamp on the table, he rubbed his eyes with his fingers, before running them through his hair and stretched his arms while yawning lazily, he reached out and found Raven with his mind, _“Raven luv, do you think that I could persuade you and Hank to make dinner?”_

 He felt her considering it, leaning on a no

 _“Come on Raven – Please….”_ Charles pleaded sweetly - she yielded after some time, _“Okay Charles – But don’t expect anything fancy!”_

 _“Thank you – And I am sure that it will be delicious”_ Charles then turned to look at the fire, imagining the flames to be different creatures, telling a story – his eyelids went heavy and he quickly dozed off.

 

He woke up by someone tapping him on the shoulder, he looked up to see who it was and quickly recognized the freckled face looking down at him

  _“Hey Professor X! slept all right? Good. I am to tell you - under strict orders from Raven, that we’re going to eat now and that you better hurry, before she’ll kick you all the way to your seat!”_ He grinned down at Charles

 _“Thank you Sean.”_ Charles said gratefully and got up, padded the tall boy on the shoulder and followed him to the dining room.

 

 They entered as the last ones and Raven shot a glare at Charles that told him to sit down quietly and stay that way, so he did. He sat down at his regular spot at the end of the table, with Erik on one side and Raven on the other. Raven started talking with Angel and Hank, ignoring Charles, still punishing him, Alex talking with Sean, Erik smiled warm and tiredly to Charles before he too participated in the conversation. Charles thought it best to keep low profile for some time, mainly because Raven still was punishing him, and he was defiantly sure of it after she placed a well aimed kick at his shin the one time he opened his mouth to participate in the conversation.

He knew how much she enjoyed making him feel guilty for lying to her and she was certainly planning to keep it up for a while longer, Charles reckoned that the best way to cope would be to stick it out - with help from Erik who was gently stroking his leg with one of his feet, Charles smiled secretly and pleased through out the meal.

 

Afterwards the youngsters went into the living room to watch television and play games, Charles gazed to Erik and asked him to take a walk in the snow with him. They went up to get dressed; Charles tossed the red scarf around his neck once more and put on his mittens. Leaving his room he suddenly recalled Erik having neither scarf nor mittens, so he turned around and he dug through some drawers, finding a big, fluffy, green scarf and another pair of cut off mittens.

 

They met down in the hallway; Erik was already waiting for him when he came down. Charles smiled and said slyly, _“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”_

Erik did as he was told and Charles laid the scarf and mittens in Erik’s hands and whispered gently, _“Now open them up”_

Erik opened his eyes and looked down to his hands, noticing the big fluffy green scarf and the mittens lying there, he smiled crookedly to Charles and said gratefully, _“Thank you so much!”_

 _“You don’t have to thank me hon’, I just noticed that you didn’t have any of this and I can’t have you going ill, can I?”_ Charles replied pleased

Erik gratefully swung the scarf around his neck and put on the mittens and said muffed, _“It’s… It’s perfect…”_

Then he kissed Charles swiftly, before he strode over to the door and opened it, gesturing for Charles to walk through. As soon as they were outside, he took Charles’ hand and curled his fingers into it. They walked down over the grounds, stopping halfway to look at the moon, shining brightly on the cold dark night sky; it made the snow glister stunningly in the moonlight.

 Charles could only see the half lit up face of the man next to him, the moonlight made him look ghostly, he could see the small hot clouds emerging from his mouth.

He sighed slowly and said, _“- I hope that Raven wasn’t too hard on you earlier…”_

 _“Nah – She just told me a few things, that she meant that I needed to know about, and then she gave me the – what do you call it? – The big brother warning.”_ Erik said casually

 _“What did she tell you?”_ Charles asked,sounding suspicious

 _“Not much, she just made me realize how little I know about you – It’s strange… I know so much about you and yet I know nothing of your past or childhood.”_ Erik answered calmly.

 

Charles was getting tense and desperately wanted a change of subject, much of his childhood was not a particularly happy time, some things were better kept in the past, the only happy thing there was Raven. And he answered abolishingly, _“There was nothing irregular in my childhood, it was pretty ordinary, or at least as ordinary as it can become when you have telekinetic powers…”_

 

Erik sensed the unwillingness streaming off Charles to continue on the subject, so he fell silent, leaving the topic for another occasion. Maybe he could get Charles to talk after a couple of drinks – It could not hurt to try – Charles was always very keen to talk when things were a bit hooey.

 

They walked on in silence, both deep in thought.

 

It was getting colder, Erik’s limbs was aching from the cold weather, it reminded him of the life in the camps; the cold winter nights in the sheds, when they had to huddle together to survive. He witnessed every morning when the weak and unlucky ones, who had not lasted the night, were thrown upon a wagon to be cremated in one of the many ovens or burned in big pile when the ovens could not keep up, most just ended in big mass graves. His family all ended there, his mother ended there because of him - she died because of him -  he shivered when he thought of it – he tried to push it away, afraid that it might take over. He tugged in closer to Charles, trying to get some peace in his mind – Charles’ warmth calmed him, he could sense Charles’ influence on his mind, he breathed heavily as Charles worked on his mind.

 

When they got nearer to the house again, he felt better, still uncomfortable, but he wasn’t tempted to curl up on the ground and rock back and forth until it went away nor did he feel like breaking everything around him, at least not as much as before…

 He was about to free himself from Charles, but Charles simply held on tighter and whispered softly, _“Don’t worry Erik, the others are either in bed or to caught op in their games to notice us.”_

Then he dragged Erik in after him and up the stairs, saying contentedly, _“I don’t know about you luv, but I could defiantly use a hot bath.”_

 

They entered Charles’ room and Charles pushed Erik down on the bed, _“Sit down, I’ll go fill the tub”_ he commanded and jumped happily to the bathroom to fill the tub.

 

When he turned around he saw Erik sitting passively on the bed, staring numbly into space.

 _“Come on silly get undressed, unless you want sit in the tub with your clothes on…”_ Charles grinned.

Erik stood up, took of his jacket and then his turtleneck. Charles stared at him in amazement - Erik got suspicious of the Charles’ gaze.

_“What’s wrong, why are you staring?”_

Charles shook his head to refocus and stuttered, _“Nothing it’s just – it just stroke me  - you are so… you are so beautiful…”_

Erik glared at him in disbelief, _“Beautiful? You think this is beautiful?”_ He gestured sickened at his scared body.

 _“Erik – You are beautiful, the scars - they don’t bother me”_ Charles answered sincerely.

 Erik looked disgusted with himself. Charles suddenly realized, that he had to take drastic chance, if he ever wanted Erik to feel good with himself, if he wanted Erik to forgive himself, if he wanted Erik to be happy, not just momentarily.

  _“Erik listen to me, cause this is important – it’s not your fault.”_ He said

 _“What is not my fault?”_ Erik snapped - tensed

 _“What happened at the camp – what happened to your mother – that wasn’t your fault…?”_ Charles continued, he knew it was a risk, but Erik needed to hear this.        

 _“Charles… I’m warning you.”_ Erik snarled

Charles moved closer and said softly, _“Erik – it wasn’t your fault that he killed her…”_

 

Charles moved even closer to him, sensing Erik’s anger streaming of him and he said determined, _“It’s not your fault”_

 

Charles was now inches away from Erik. But Erik pushed him away

 

 _“Charles, don’t.”_ His voice was trembling as he spoke, he was losing control.

 _“Erik – please listen to me –“_ Charles pleaded

 _“Don’t push me!”_ Erik scowled threateningly,

 _“It wasn’t your fault Erik.”_ Charles continued well-aware that Erik was fighting tears now and trembling hard - Charles knew that he was penetrating the wall inside of him.

 

 _“It wasn’t your fault.”_ Charles whispered softly

Erik was sobbing and pleaded muffled, _“Charles – please… “_

 _“It wasn’t your fault Erik…”_ Charles repeated over and over again - Erik fell to the floor, crying intensely.

Charles kneeled beside him and cradled him in his arms, he rocked him gently, whispering soothingly, _“ – Just get it out –“_  as Erik clenched himself to him, drenching his shirt.

Charles tenderly stroke his hair, soothing him calmly and he gently kissed his forehead - and waited.

When Erik was calm enough, Charles gently undressed him and half carried, half dragged him to the full tub, he softly placed him in it. He quickly undressed himself and sat down behind him, he leaned the continuously sobbing Erik back and wrapped his arms around him. Erik supported his head on Charles’ shoulder and chest, resting his cheek against his chest. Charles held him tightly and kissed his hair with tender lips.

 

Once Erik had enough control over his own voice he spoke, _“Why did you do that to me Charles?”_ he asked solemnly

 _“I did it because I love you –  because I know what it’s like to feel guilty, believe me… It may not have been under the same extreme measures as you – but never the less, I’ve been there. – And you don’t realize it before someone convince you, and once you know – then you can start – to  rebuild yourself - then you can start to forgive yourself – if you live with the guilt of something that wasn’t your fault, that’s no life – at some point you’ll just go crazy...”_ he took a long pause and then continued, _“ I’m doing this to you, because I wished someone had done the same for me – I wish that I had realized it sooner, that someone had told me – but I had to realize it myself with help from Raven. – She saved me – she healed me… You need someone to heal you – and I’d like to help you… If you’ll let me…”_ Charles explained tenderly.

 Erik opened his mouth to speak, but Charles laid a finger on his warm lips and whispered, _“You don’t have to decide now – think about it…”_

Erik closed his eyes and sighed deeply, he still felt like crap, but the hot water and Charles’ steady breathing helped…

 

 _“I’m sorry Erik… that I made you go through this – but it was necessary… some day you’ll understand.”_ Charles whispered apologetic

 

They tried to relax as the tension cooled down. Their bodies slowly regained the heat that was lost earlier. As the water started to go cold they lazily got up. Charles wrapped a big towel around Erik and pushed him back into the bedroom, Charles once again turned to his closet and found a pair pyjama bottoms which he threw at Erik, who was yawning exhaustedly, then Charles turned to find another pair for himself, as he pulled them on, he could see from the corner of his eyes Erik doing the same. But when he turned to look at him properly he saw Erik steering for the door, Charles caught up with him in two long strides and wrapped his arms around Erik’s waist

 

 _“Where do you think you’re going?”_ he asked puzzled

 _“To my bed…”_ Erik said tiredly

 _“No you’re not. There is no way you are sleeping in there – you are staying here tonight…”_ Charles demanded and he could feel Erik considering and added gleefully, _“Don’t make me make you…”_

Erik nodded shortly after.

 Charles stretched up and placed a tender kiss at the back of his neck, whispering, _“Great”_

 

They climbed into the bed, Charles spooned Erik and held the exhausted man tightly, he could feel him moving closer into the embrace, Charles softly kissed his damp shoulder and whispered gently, _“I love you Erik…”_

 

Then, in the half moon lit room, they fell asleep.

 


	4. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he saw the beautiful man - the strong jaw, the almond shaped, intense, grayish blue eyes gazing at him with ease and adorement, the neatly styled hair glowing amazingly in the sunlight with colors of scarlet, auburn and sandy brown, he looked like a god from ancient Greece or Rome, gorgeously stunning with a kind, gentle smile.

Charles woke up slowly, he could hear the sounds of a wakening house and minds, he squeezed his eyes shut, he buried his head in the pillow, hiding away from the weak light coming through the window, he reached out an arm, padding the space beside himself in search of Erik - he moaned disappointedly when he realized that the bed was empty. He rolled over to lie on his back, spreading his arms out in defeat. When his right arm hit Erik's pillow he felt a paper curling under his skin, he picked it up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, trying to focus, the handwriting was neat and familiar .

 

_»Guten Morgen liebling, I'm sorry to have left you alone, but you slept so peacefully that I could not bear to wake you - please don't get up! I have eine Über'raschung for you, so stay where you are or do I need to make you stay, sleepy head...? See you in a bit meine eule xxx«_

Charles could smell the iron, Erik, coming off the paper, he read it a couple of times, trying to remember what little German he knew - he could guess the first, something like "good morning love", and he knew eine to mean one or a, but what the next meant he did not know and what did "eule" mean? He carefully laid the letter in his nightstand drawer and lay back sighing heavily. He wondered what time it was and closed his eyes for a second...

 

He had fallen asleep again, this time when he opened his eyes he saw the beautiful man - the strong jaw, the almond shaped, intense, grayish blue eyes gazing at him with ease and adorement, the neatly styled hair glowing amazingly in the sunlight with colors of scarlet, auburn and sandy brown, he looked like a god from ancient Greece or Rome, gorgeously stunning with a kind, gentle smile.

 

Erik was sitting very still next to Charles, he could watch him all day, so calm and unworried, looking so much younger when he was asleep, with a slight smile on the pink lips, dreaming pleasantly, Erik supposed. He waited calmly for Charles to wake up, terrified to move, afraid that he might wake Charles, his liebling, his little lab rat...

Charles was wakening, yawning and rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he smiled pleased to Erik saying, _“Morning luv..._

 _“Good morning meine lieben eule! - So sleeping beauty finally decided to awake from a hundred years of sleep...”_ Erik said affectionately and smiled so gently, still with a little smug impression, but none the less heart melting.

Charles was short of words, the sight of Erik was breathtaking - but at long last he succeeded in stammering out a few word, _“Erik wh-whaat does emmmm.....”_ **focus** he told himself, _“Emmm... What does **eule** mean?”_

 _“Hehmmmm…. You want to know?”_ Erik whispered gleefully  

 _“Yes, yes I do wish to know... It's kind of nice to know what your nickname means...”_ Charles answered fuzzily

 _“You really want to know...?”_ Erik purred moving closer to Charles, bending over his face, inches away from Charles', Charles breathing became slower and his heart rate faster, he was completely lost in the intense, teasing eyes staring into his, he swallowed slowly and nodded.

Erik's lips met his gentle and slow at first - then Charles carefully forced Erik's lips to part with his tongue as Erik pressed him down into the pillows, at the same time as Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck, pulling him down closer.

 After a few minutes Erik pulled away, softly releasing himself from Charles' grip, they were both breathing hard, Charles moaned of the loss of Erik's lips. Erik smiled sweetly as he tugged a few of Charles' hair strands behind his ear and stroked his chin gently with his fingers.

 

 _“So Erik what is eine Über'raschung, since you said you had one for me?”_ asked Charles wondering

Erik sniggered _“...oh that's right... Just wait a second..”_

Erik jumped up and strolled over to the door, opened it and he carried in a tray covered with a delicious looking breakfast, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, butter and jam. Erik chuckled as he saw Charles' face, “ _\- Charles! Please... Close your mouth and blink, it looks like your eyes are about to roll right out of your head.”_

Charles blushed and swallowed “ _I'm sorry Erik - it's just - no one has ever done that for me before... Thank you!”_

Erik sat down on the bed, placed the tray on Charles' legs, before he leaned over and caught Charles' lips in a soft kiss. “ _Well prepare for it to happen a lot more frequently in the future darling.”_

 _“So this is what eine Über'raschung means, it's breakfast!”_ said Charles excited

Erik shook from suppressed laughter; he poked Charles teasingly on the nose as he said “ _Charles my love, you may be smart, but you’re no genius when it comes to language skills... Eine Über'raschung, actually means “a surprise”...”_

He smiled as Charles blushed

 

 _“Oh... I see...”_ mumbled Charles embarrassed

Erik chuckled again and messed Charles' hair up with his hands. Charles groaned and yelped out while trying to stop Erik, _“No!!!! Erik! Don't touch the hair! Don't mess up my hair!”_

Erik shook with a roaring laughter

When Erik finally stopped Charles' hair looked like he had just been driving through a wind tunnel.

 

 _“Thank you Erik! I very much appreciate you making me look like a mental person..”_ trying to look offended _._ __

 _“Oh your welcome, I just thought that your appearance should reflect your personality...”_ Erik chuckled and kissed the pouting Charles once more, forcing Charles to work hard to keep up the offended look.

 

 _“You're unbelievable Charles! How can you possibly be so cute? My adorable little lab rat...”_ Erik whispered

 _“Oh god Erik! Why do you have to make it so hard for me to be mad at you?”_ Charles rolled his eyes, trying to suppress a smile

 _“Because I can bribe you with a lovely surprise and breakfast in bed!”_  Erik mumbled into Charles’ neck, trailing kisses along his jaw and down to the curve between the neck and shoulder. Charles stopped in the middle of a moan and asked questioningly, “ _Wait - the surprise isn't breakfast in bed?”_

 _“Neine! It's something a little more interesting...”_ Erik said with a broad teethee smile

 _“Then what is it?!”_ Charles asked curiously

 _“I'll tell you after breakfast..”_  Erik said smugly _._ __

 _“Come on Erik! Please.....”_ Charles did his best puppy eyes and bashed his long eyelashes like Bambi, making Erik soft in the knees

 

 _“Well it's a – it’s a.....”_ Erik stammered out trying to concentrate, but stopped mid sentence gazing curiously at Charles, who looked like a child coming down Christmas morning to a tree well fed with presents, but Erik quickly reclaimed his ability to speak and said smugly, _“You know what Charles? -  I'm not gonna tell you now, cause that face is priceless and I have to see it again...”_

 _“Eeeeerik....”_  Charles pleaded impatiently

 _“Nope, I'm not gonna tell you, it's too much fun to see you waiting to know.”_ Erik chuckled

 _“You’re mean! Please tell me now!”_ Charles shrieked and pushed lightly at Erik’s shoulder, making Erik chuckle even harder.

 _“That may be true, but you'll have to wait. Now eat!”_ Erik commanded with a grin

 _“Okay... But don't you dare postpone it!”_ Charles finally yielded for the time being.

 _“I won’t - Eat!”_ Erik ordered smiling

Charles ate fast. He looked continually over at Erik with an excited look, which kept Erik cracking up every second. Charles was quickly finished and sat waiting impatiently for Erik to be finished eating as well - Erik found it so amusing, that he ate even slower than usual. When Erik at long last had finished eating, he found Charles on the edge to explode from impatiens, but Erik just sat back contently and played with Charles' fingers.

 

 _“Erik... Aren't you forgetting something?”_ Charles asked impatiently

 _“What? Have I forgotten something? That's impossible.”_ Erik denied crookedly

_“Erik! You were supposed to tell me what the surprise was.”_

_“What surprise?”_ Erik asked innocently

Charles was getting annoyed and he could see a grin spreading on Erik's smug face. And answered, _“How am I supposed to know that, When you refuse to tell me?!”_

 _“Easy there eule - don't lose your feathers.”_ The grin broadening

 _“Erik...”_ Charles said warningly

 _“In ordnung, I'll tell you – if…”_ Erik said with a sly smile

 _“If what?”_ Charles asked suspiciously

 _“If I get a kiss.”_ Erik bit his lower lip with a daring look in his eyes

Charles considered for a second before smiling sweetly, _“Okay”_

Charles set the tray aside on the nightstand and sat himself upon Erik's lap, Erik wrapped his arms around his waist as Charles held his face with both hands - he softly tilted his head, like a bird looking on its prey, then he pulled Erik's face towards his, his lips closer to his.

It felt like a life time before Erik felt his lips against Charles'. His soft lips gentle against his at first, then fiercer, hungrier - Erik could feel Charles' arm around his neck and his hands in his hair, messing it up, probably revenge for messing up Charles' hair earlier or pure instinct, Erik would never know. Erik found that their tongues were fighting dominance, it was a struggle that Charles won in the end - mostly because Erik was running out of air. A small moan escaped his lips in pleasure and defeat.

Charles pulled away smiling smugly, leaving Erik breathing unevenly and with his heart racing at a hundred miles per hour.

 

 _“So NOW you are going to tell me what the surprise is.”_ Charles said excited, though short of breath

 _“Yeah, yeah - just - give - me - a - second - to - catch - my - breath.”_ Erik answered, trying to remember how to breathe.

Charles waited for a minute, drumming on Erik's shoulders to pass the time.

 

 _“Okay - are you ready?”_ Erik asked, winning Charles’ eye contact

 _“Yes!”_ Charles gave a slight jump on Erik’s lap in excitement

 _“The surprise is that I am taking you out.”_ Erik said casually with a gesture of hand

 _“Out? Out where?”_ Charles asked excited, but confused

 _“Well I was thinking - that I would like to  take you out on a real date.”_ Erik said affectionately while toying with an escaped lock of Charles’ hair

 _“Uhhh...! That sounds nice, where are you taking me?”_ Charles asked curiously __

 _“Well I thought first dinner.”_ Erik answered while cupping Charles’ chin with his long fingers, then he gently kissed Charles' lips and whispered, _“Then a movie.”_

Then he kissed Charles’ neck gently, “ _And then we would come back here...”_

Charles moaned as Erik talked, Erik kissed the arch of Charles' collarbone and pressed him down on the bed

 _“Here you say, ha?”_ Charles asked breathlessly

 _“Yeah right here....”_ Erik breathed slowly and smiled before he brought their lips together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eule means owl in german ;p


	5. The Phone Booth

_Hours later_

Raven was walking through the manor, turning off the lights as she went a long, which the others had forgotten. She walked into the kitchen to make sure that the gas was turned off – and she was unsurprised to find more dirty dishes in the bottom of the sink, doubtless from one of Sean and Alex's many eating adventures.

She loved how quiet the manor was in the night, when all the others had hit the madrasses, well all except from Erik and her brother, who mostly sat playing chess at this hour or doing something she had no wish to know what was. Every now and then Hank would be up as well, working late in the lab, she would go over and chat with him, when she was done. He’s such a sweetie, a bit too insecure, but that could probably be cured in some way - then he would defiantly become a hunk... She stood there lost in thought, imagining the future Hank, when she heard the phone ringing out in the hall, she ran out and stood for a second looking at the phone, she had a bad feeling about it -when people called this late it was rarely good news.

She took a deep breath and answered, _“Xavier Manor, this is Raven.”_

She heard a panicked voice in the other end, the voice she quickly recognized to be Erik's, he was sobbing and she could hear anger in his voice, but he was speaking so fast that she could not understand him.

 _“Erik darling, you have to slow I can't understand a word.”_ Said she, trying to sound calm, she heard him take a deep breath and curse in German. His voice was still shaking when he spoke, “ _They took him....”_

 _“Took who? Who are they?”_ Raven felt panic rise in the pit of her stomach and she could hear him bang his head against the wall, before he answered choked with a thick voice, _“God damn it! They took him! They took Charles...”_

He started sobbing again _“They took Charles, Raven, I couldn't stop it... I - I - I couldn't stop them, THEY TOOK HIM!!!!”_ he screamed desperately, sobbing hard

 _“Erik.”_ Raven tried to sound as calmly as possibly, but she could hear him repeating himself over and over again, banging his head against the wall!

 _“ERIK!”_  she screamed at him and he went quiet.

 

_“Okay Erik, I need you to calm down... Where are you?_ _”_

_“_ _I'm — I'm at the cinema, you know the one on the outskirts of the village?”_ Erik managed to say

 _“Okay. Erik, listen to me. I will get Hank and we'll be there in five.”_ She ordered him assuringly

 _“Okay”_ Erik answered, his voice thick

_“And you will sit tight and stay where you are, don't try to do anything stupid, we need to be smart about this.”_

_“I — I know.”_ Erik stammered out

 _“Five minutes Erik!”_ She said assuring before she hung up, she could feel her face hot with tears as she ran for Hank's lab, she banged the door open, causing Hank to fall off his chair in shock, but when he saw her face, he quickly pulled himself together and asked nervously, _“Raven! What's wrong?”_

 _“Hank you need to come with me now, I'll explain in the car.”_ She said hurriedly before she turned on her heel and ran for the garage, closely followed by a worried and confused Hank. __

\----------

When they arrived to the cinema, they started to search for Erik; they found him at the bottom of a phone booth, head between his knees rocking back and forth while sobbing.

Hank froze, terrified to see Erik in such a state - Raven however took a deep breath to gather herself and then she sat down on hook next to him. She laid her hand on his shoulder and whispered, _“Erik…”_

He flinched and his head flew up to look at her. A thin stream of blood ran down the side of his face, originating at his hairline, coiling around his cheekbone and chin, his eyes were swollen and red, his voice thick when he spoke, “ _Raven I couldn't get to him time, I couldn't help him... I… I… I…”_

Then he started sobbing again, thick tears swelled up in his eyes, he started to bang the back of his head against the phone booth as if it would release him from the pain, still mumbling, repeating the same thing over and over. Raven tried to stop him from hurting himself, concluding that the cut on his forehead was of his own making.

 

 _“Erik — Erik please stop — Erik calm down — that is not gonna help Charles —”_ Raven pleaded trying desperately to stop him

 _“Erik!”_ She yelledanxiously, before she turned to Hank, _“Hank come over and help me, we have to get him out of here...”_

Hank woke from his trance and hurried over to stand at Raven’s side. Raven moved over to make room for Hank and asked calmly, _“Hank, do you think that you can carry him to the car? I think he's in shock... We have to get him home. When he's calm we'll find out what has happened to Charles...”_

Hank slid one arm in under Erik's and the other in the curve of his knees. Erik was surprisingly heavy and Hank had to hold on tight to carry his weight. Raven lead them back to the car, walking rapidly, closely followed by Hank, who was slowed by the burden of Erik. Raven dried tears from her face with the back of her hand and walked even faster, anxious not to show any signs of weakness. She hurled the backdoor wide open too make it easier for Hank to tug Erik in on the backseat. When Hank attempted to sit in the back next to Erik, Raven stopped him in as controlled as she could, “ _No Hank. You drive and I'll sit in the back with Erik”_

Hank obeyed and walked to the driver's door instead and got in; detecting that there was no point in discussing the matter with her. Raven closed Erik's door and hurried to the other and got in.

 Erik seemed to be in a bit more controlled state now, though still extremely tense and tears yet threatening at the corners of his eyes. Raven reached over and took his hand; she squeezed it tight for a second and felt Erik's long fingers tightening around hers.

He looked out of the window while trying to get a grip of himself - he hated to expose weakness and was relived that Raven had only brought Hank with her. He was then interrupted by Raven's trembling voice, _“Erik...?”_

He looked miserably at her

 

_“Erik you need to tell me what happened...”_


	6. Wine and Fear

_Some hours earlier_

Erik was in his room, getting ready to go out with Charles. He wore a pair of slim, grey trousers, a brown belt and a button down, a smooth, white shirt. He put on a pair of dark brown oxfords and walked towards his door and down the hallway, while slipping into his leather jacket. When he reached Charles' door he paused for a second, taking in a deep breath, before he knocked lightly, he could hear Charles' frantic stressed voice, “ _Who is it?!”_

Erik grinned crookedly and said, “ _Come on Charles — you know who it is...”_

 _“I know, I know — just give me a minute...”_ Charles answered franticly

Erik could hear Charles running around, a chair being knocked over and Charles cursing - Erik laughed again and said, “ _Everything all right in there eule?”_

 _“Everything is fine - it will only take a second”_ Charles yelled

Seconds later he opened the door, slightly flushed but with a fiercely happy smile, Erik smiled lovingly in return and said, “ _Shall we go liebling?”_

Charles nodded excitedly

 _“Good...”_  Erik said calmly.

They walked down the stairs close against each other, though not quite touching. When they reached the door Erik leaned out and took Charles' jacket off the hook, before Charles had a chance to reach out for it. He held it out for so that Charles could slide his arms smoothly into the sleeves. Charles smiled flattered and said, “ _This is a good start — who knew that Erik Lensherr could be such a gentleman…”_

Erik pushed the jacket in place and whispered in a low voice, “ _I can be anything you want darling....”_

Charles turned to look at him, creating small crinkles at the curve of his neck, eyeing him up, considering the information given to him, he smiled encouragingly and said, “ _Come on, let’s go”_

Erik opened the front door and held it for Charles. Charles had held out his hand, when he had passed through the door inviting Erik to take it - Erik closed the door before he closed the distance between them and curled his fingers into his.

Erik had felt the heat from Charles' hand, warming his in the cold and heard of the cracking snow beneath their feet, which was reflecting the fade moonlight. They had laughed together when Charles had claimed the car keys - apparently Charles meant, that Erik was a mental driver. Erik complained a little, but he eventually slid into the passenger seat.

 

Soon they had the car parked at the outskirts of the village. They sat still for a while, before they turned to look at one another. Erik laid his hand on the seat in space between him and Charles, an open invitation - Charles took his hand, interweaving their fingers, and leaned over for a swift kiss. Erik smiled and hinted whit a slight nod at the car door, saying, _“Shall we go liebeling?”_

 

Erik stepped out on the street, closing the door behind him. He strolled around the car to open Charles’. Charles stepped out sending Erik a blaming, though still loving gaze, saying, “ _Erik. You seriously have to stop this gentleman-thing, it’s supposed to be me doing that, I’m the brit’ here - I have a reputation to keep up – if you keep doing this – I don’t know what I’ll might do to you  - maybe I could turn off something of in your mind…”_

Charles played with the idea behind a bemused smile.

Erik knew that face so well - he loved the way small wrinkles appeared in the corners of his eyes and the cheeks slightly rounding around the smile. Erik stared at him in wonder, which made Charles self-conscious, for he turned his face towards the ground reddening faintly and his hair fell out of place, functioning like a curtain between him and the world. Erik had to stop himself from reaching out to touch him, his hair, his cheeks… Erik let his arm drop to his side and they started walking.

Charles soon looked to Erik to find out where they were going - Erik felt the blood rising to his cheeks when he realized that he had no idea – Charles laughed at him before he said with a crooked smile, _“I think you actually have done what I asked you to – what gentleman would ask someone to dinner without knowing where they would take them?”_

Erik could feel the blush go deeper, he was grateful that the dark covered it up. Charles grinned at him, tilting his head in the direction he were to lead them toward, “ _Come on Erik - I know a place.”_

 

They walked for a good five minutes until they reached a small Italian restaurant - the soft light shone out of the windows, steeping the street with yellow lights, the walked through the wooden double door. Charles gave Erik’s hand an ensuring squeeze before they walked in.

They were quickly seated in a private corner of the restaurant. There were a few other parties in there, but all of them were seated far from Charles and him. The waiter came around soon enough eying them out while taking their orders. Erik frequently gazed at Charles over the menu, making Charles crack up nervously, turning him into an embarrassed mess, because of the constant  attention he was getting.

 

When the wine came Charles knowingly swirled the wine around in the glass, he lifted the glass to take in the scent, closing his eyes - Erik observed him in amazement, he had completely forgotten his own glass, which he had been about to swallow whole without a second thought - he had always been more of a beer person. Charles noticed Erik’s gaze, and gazed back at him questioningly, “ _What?”_

 

 _“It’s nothing – it’s just - I have never seen anyone spending that amount of time with any alcohol in their hands before even just taking a sip.”_ Erik said with a puzzled look

 

 _“Erik let me tell you something – there are two kinds of wine in this world, there is the bad wine, which you drink without a second thought - you drink that when you want to get drunk – and then there is the good wine, you spent time with that kind of wine, you don’t just gulp down a good wine, you  study every aspect of  the wine -  you have to take in every trait of the wine, the texture,, the scent – then you  know the true pleasure of drinking wine, when you drink with all your senses.”_ Explained Charles while switching his gaze continuously between him and the wine

 _“Is that so? I’ve never been much of a wine drinker – I have always been drinking beer or a decent scotch, but wine – I have never seen the point of it…”_ Erik said calmly

 _“That’s because you’ve been drinking the wrong way.”_  Charles said leaning forward and supported his chin in his hand.

 _“Maybe –”_ Erik was starting

 _“You have.”_ Charles cut him off

 _“All right – Mr. Wine-know-it-all. Then you will have to teach me to drink it right.”_ Erik challenged

 _“I will.”_ Charles said cocking his head with a smug grin

 _“Come on then”_ Erik grinned cheeky 

_“No hurry – ”_ Charles said leaning back into his chair with a chirpy grin

 _“You English men – I’m astonished that you ever get anything done”_ Erik leaned forward, resting his face in his hands, grinning crookedly.

 _“Alright, alright – okay, first you give the glass a gentle swirl, see the structure? - Then you take in the scent – no, no. - Close your eyes Erik or you will not be able to enjoy it to the fullest –”_ Charles began in his teaching voice - though with a sensual undertone, gazing at Erik over his wine. Erik was grinning, he had never imagined himself in this kind situation - him learning to enjoy wine – it had to be a joke.

 _“Erik! Stay focused. – So now you can take a sip, remember to taste it, feel it. – Chin, chin, you mad bugger”_ Charles said. Erik could feel Charles’ observing gaze upon him, grinning crookedly.

 _“So what do you think?”_  Charles asked affectionately

 _“It’s not too bad”_ Erik said with an appreciative smile, still feeling the warmth of the crimson liquid at the back of the throat. 

 _“Very good – it’s progress!”_ Charles had said musingly.

 Erik had leaned over to steal a kiss from his lips, forgetting that they were in a public place and that men kissing were not exactly applauded, but before he reached Charles the waiter was back with the food and gave them a dirty glare, apparently she noticed their unusual intimacy.

Charles blushed deeply and Erik cursed on the inside over that dumb, under evolved human.

Though he quickly forgot as he ate and chatted with Charles. Charles’ smooth voice was calming - it was warm and friendly, and the british accent… it completed him - he could not imagine an American sounding Charles - it would be incredibly wrong.

The time passed by quickly - they were getting a bit tipsy of the wine, but Erik realized just in time that they had to get going or they would miss the movie. They hurried to pay the bill. Soon Erik was dragging Charles down the street

 

 _“Erik please relax, we’ll get there in time, movies never start on the clock”_ Charles expressed calmly

 _“Well – sometimes they do and I don’t wanna miss the beginning.”_ Erik said strained

 _“What are we even going to see?”_ Charles asked interested

 _“Some British movie –”_ Erik started before he was interrupted

_“Uhh…! What’s it called?”_

_“I think, it’s called Lawrence of Arabia or something in that direction.”_  Erik replied

 _“Groovy! I’ve heard that it should be quite excellent.”_ Charles stated happily

 _“I know that is why I chose it”_ said Erik as a big teethe smile had appeared on his face - he pushed Charles up against the wall in a dark blind spot on the street - he kissed him fiercely with raw passion, making him moan involuntary. They were both short breathed when they continued on their way.

 

They reached the cinema in the very last second and found seats away from the other guests and sank down into the soft, velvet seats - leaning slightly against each other and as soon as the lights were cut and their fingers interweaved.

Erik thought the movie interesting and beautiful, even though he had little hard time focusing with Charles so close to him - he had to glance at Charles frequently, he had to study the expressions which flew across his face, happiness, excitement, sadness and so much more - it was fascinating to see how many expressions that could be held in a single face. At some point Charles leant over and whispered, “ _I’ll be back in a second okay darling..?”_

 _“Where are you going?”_ Erik asked puzzled

 _“I’m just going to the lavatory…”_ Charles replied easily

Erik grinned smugly, “ _Shall I come with you?”_

 _“I’m sorry luv’ but that would be counterproductive…”_ Charles declared

 _“Why?”_ Erik whispered

 _“Because I still need you to tell what happened while I was gone.”_ Charles explained

 _“Your wish is my command…”_ Erik yielded

 _“That sounds promising”_ Charles whispered scheming

 _“Just please hurry back.”_ Erik asked breathlessly

 _“I will”_ Charles promised and squeezed Erik’s hand ensuringly, before he sneaked out off the door - Erik’s eyes on him the whole way. Erik turned his focus back to the film, enjoying himself, though missing Charles’ warm hand to hold. He was cataloging everything – every second of the film that Charles was missing out on, so that he would be able to tell it on to him when he came back.

But suddenly Charles’ voice was screaming terrified in his mind, _“Erik! Erik! Run!”_

 _“Charles? What’s happening?!”_ Erik asked, feeling the panic creeping in on him

 _“Erik – please!”_ Charles begged,

Erik jumped up in terror and ran out through the same, which Charles had just gone through, he could hear the other guest complain, but didn’t register it, he looked around in panic - where was he? Where was he?

 

 _“Where are you?!”_ Erik communicated anxiously

 _“The street – It’s cold – Erik I can’t see – I – I can’t move!”_ Charles replied, strained.

 

Erik ran out on the street, searching every angle. He could hear someone yell around the corner, he rushed around and instantly noticed the big car and men trying to push in a hooded figure, he immediately recognized as Charles - he was fighting hard but it was an uneven battle.

 

 _“CHARLES!!!”_ Erik screamed out

Charles head had flung around at the sound of his voice, which gave one of the men an opportunity to place a breath-taking strike in Charles’ stomach - Charles crumbled together in pain and they quickly threw him into the car. One of them pointed a gun in Erik’s direction and started shooting. Erik ran as the bullets flew past his ears, escaping him by a heartbeat. He saw them getting into the car, and he reached out trying to stop it - he could not get a hold, something was wrong - why didn’t it work? He had reached the end of the street and only to see the car screech away down the road. His heart was beating like hell and his face was hot with tears, streaming down his cheeks, his vision was slurred and he screamed out in agony and frustration.

 He suddenly fell silent when he heard Charles’ voice again in his head; it was weak and fating, “ _Erik…”_

_“_ _Charles!“_

_„Erik I’m sorry –„_ Charles continued

 _“Charles where are you? I’ll come and get you!”_ Erik begged desperately

 _“Erik I can’t – I don’t know – I’m --- I’m…”_ Charles tried, his voice fating

 _“No Charles don’t do this to me! You stay with me!”_ Erik pleaded frantically

_“Erik…………”_

_“No! No! - No Charles! Charles stay with me!”_ Erik continued

Then Charles was gone, he must have passed out or one of those bastards may have done something to him.

Erik was trembling, he didn’t know what to do, he lay on the street for a while, almost hoping that a car would drive right over him, freeing him from his pain, but no one came…. He finally got up and walked back towards the cinema - he saw something that he recognized as payphone. He had never dialed a number more rapidly in his life - he impatiently waited as the phone rang - he felt the panic spread in his body again, his insides was screaming out in torment and agony, he felt tears swelling up in his eyes again and pour down his face. He was relieved and frightened when he heard Raven’s voice.


	7. Cold Emptiness

Erik gradually returned to the present, a tear slowly made its way down to his jaw. He knew how pathetic he must have looked, for she looked so pitiful at him, when she asked him to tell her what had happened - she was clearly worried that he would break down again, but he was calm now - to some extent, he was still shaking with grief and anger, he felt hollow, empty without Charles, like someone had torn out a vital organ from him and left a mess on the inside. He knew that if he ever wanted to feel whole again, he had to find Charles. He swallowed deeply, he felt like he could not breathe, he opened a couple of buttons of his shirt and dried away tears with an enraged backhand, before he answered her, _“I – we were in the middle of the movie, when Charles had to go to the loo, I offered to go with him, but he said no - I stayed behind, but then I heard his voice in my head, he was screaming at me to run, I tried to find him in time, we kept contact, but when I finally found him they were pushing him into a car, I – I tried to stop it, but something was wrong, I couldn't, I couldn't…… I tried so hard to keep in contact, but – but those bastards! They must have done something to him – he… he disappeared – he disappeared…"_  
 _"Erik, do you remember anything about the car?"_ Raven tried to gain eye contact with Erik, but it was a lost cause, Erik kept avoiding her eyes.  
 _“It was dark, large and I can partially remember the license plate…"_ Erik said doubtingly  
 _"That's good… that's good - but it won't help too much – our best chance would be if Charles contact us again...…”_ said Raven, who seemed to reassure herself, she was trembling, she clearly kept herself under strict control, to keep cool - but Erik could see the fear in her eyes, the worry and hopelessness grow, though she seemed to think clearer than himself at the moment.  
  
 _"I have a few contacts in the police, I can call them and make them check the numbers of the license plate when we get back, you still remember them I gather?"_ Raven's breathing was slightly rapid, her self-control was hanging in a thin string, she turned her face away, afraid to let it show.  
 _“I will never forget them...…”_ Erik replied silently  
  
They fell silent for the rest of the drive back to the manor. Erik kept trying to make his mind as easily accessible for Charles as he could, hoping that Charles would be in reach of him, he practically called out his name with his mind, though only whispered it with his lips, _“Charles please, come back - please hear me, hear my mind, where are you? -  I will find you no matter what, if I have to tear the world apart brick by brick to find you I will! As long as you will be back… Come back... come back to me... –”_  
  
He looked out on the street, it was still white, but the tracks were a brown slush of wet snow, dragged beneath and on the cars driving past. The moon was hidden behind a sea of clouds, which let neither the pretty stars nor the friendly moon shine through - the night was cold and terrible, threatening to swallow him alive. He tried so hard to push the hopelessness away, it would never help anyone, he needed to get control that was the key. He took seven deep breaths – he felt the calmness spread through his veins as the oxygen accessed his brain. The muscles of his jaw tightened, he still had to get his eyes under control - they were what would give him away.

  
They drove up the driveway, when the car stopped at the end of it Erik got out immediately, he walked straight off to the house keeping his head high - Raven had to run to keep up with Erik, Hank moved quickly to follow them both. Erik walked straight to the Charles' library, looking for a map, he turned to Raven, _“Do you have any maps in this house?”_  
  
Raven looked around, searching through Charles' organized mess - Erik grew too impatient to wait for her to find it and started searching himself, convinced that he had some idea on how Charles organized his things. He ran his fingers over the backs of the books, he felt the material against his skin while scanning the titles - he soon found an atlas and pulled it out, threw it on one of the many tables - Hank had hurriedly saved the objects beneath from being squashed and dust flew from the book as it landed heavily on the table. Raven and Hank tried to help him, but one glance made them take several steps back and leave Erik alone. Raven went out to call her contacts within the local police force and Hank tried to do some research on his own - walking back and forth between the lab and the library while talking to himself, muttering complex math equations. Erik could hear Raven switching between yelling and begging on the phone in the hall. Erik continuously ran his hand through his hair, trying to concentrate, but the pit of his stomach burned with anxiety - where had they taken him? How far had they taken him? Why had they taken him? And what had they done to him? He had to wake up soon or they would not be able to find him in time - how much time did they have?

  
His head was thumping, he leaned on the table feeling ill, his hair fell down in his face, he did not care anymore, he needed control over his body, it was screaming at him - the blood ran fast in his veins and his heart pounded as if it was trying to flee from his chest, he closed his eyes, fighting for oxygen desperately needed in his lungs, then he heard it, it was nothing but a whisper, “ _…Erik…”_  
  
Erik fell to the floor, curled into a ball, afraid that it might be his imagination playing with him, but then he heard it again, it was defiantly his voice, but it was weak and faint, _"Erik…"_  
He could feel the tears pressing on his eyes again, he did not bother to stop them, all his focus went to his mind, trying to answer him the best he could, _"Charles...?"  
"Erik!"_ Charles sounded relieved and distressed.  
Erik could faintly hear a sob escaping from his own lips, but ignored it, _"Charles – Charles where are you?"_   
_"I – I don't know, it's dark, I can't see…"_ Charles' answer was hurried  
 _"Charles do you hear anything?"_  
 _"I – I… I don't know..."_ Charles replied hopelessly  
 _"Charles my love, I know it's hard, but try to listen, it may help us to find you."_ Erik tried to sooth Charles and he waited breathlessly as Charles listened.  
 _"I think that I hear water dripping as if there is a leak somewhere and I frequently hear trains drive by and – I hear music – it's faint, but I think it is Jazz.”_ Communicated Charles strained _  
“That's good Charles, this is a great help. How are you feeling? Are you okay?”_  Erik asked worriedly _  
“My head his sore and thumping as if I have a really bad hangover, I feel dizzy and my stomach hurts from the punch – it's cold in here, so cold…”_  Charles' voice was trembling  
Erik kicked the table and heard something crash to the floor, but he kept focus on Charles, terrified to lose contact again, _"Charles… where are the people who took you?"_ Erik was getting continuously more and more distressed  
 _"I think they are in the next room, but I can't intrude their minds, it's like something is blocking me, I don't know what – I can I hear them talk – I think it's Italian, but I cannot be sure…"_   
_“Italian…hmm…? Charles we'll try to find you as soon as we can… you just hang in there, you hear me. You hang in there.  We'll be there soon - I will come for you, I will not rest before I have you in my arms again, I promise. – Charles you are stronger than them, don't let them break you, if they hurt you, think of us, think of our love, think of all that is good. Charles I love you - without you I am nothing, a soulless shell - you have to promise me that you will stay strong.”_ Erik could feel his face hot with tears  
 _"I love you Erik…"_ Charles said hopelessly  
 _"Charles promise me…"_ Erik insisted  
 _"I promise Erik. – But Erik –"_   
_"Yes...?"_  
 _"Come soon"_ Charles pleaded  
 _"I will – I promise."_  
  


Erik suddenly felt something creep up in his mind, an uneasiness intruding, but it wasn't his own feelings, it was Charles unconsciously projecting his own. Erik instantly felt a terror in the depth of his stomach  
  
 _"Charles! Charles what's happening?”_ Erik said distressed  
 _"Someone entered the room"_ Charles' voice had a strong anxiety to it  
 _"Who?"_     
 _"I can't see his face, it's hidden in the shadows, he's tall, he's wearing a suit. He's not alone, the other is against the wall, hidden in the shadows but I can sense the edge of his mind, but I can't get through, it's like walking into a wall."_  
  
Erik could feel Charles' anxiety grow. Suddenly a jag of pain went through Erik's mind, as if someone had mentally hit or slapped him, Erik groaned, but soon he realized that it was Charles' pain he felt. The anger swelled up in him as he realized.  
  
 _"CHARLES! What did they just do to you?!"_ Erik roared out   
  
Some time passed before Charles answered, but when he answered it was with difficulty and painfully wretched, _"Erik. – I – have – to go."  
"No Charles! Don't do this to me, stay with me! Don't shut me out..." _ Erik pleaded  
 _"I'm sorry…”_   
“ _NO CHARLES! DON'T DO THIS!”_   
  
He disappeared – Erik fought to open his eyes, he was lying on the floor, shaking with anger, with horror - _why would he do this? Why shut him out? - He needed to find Charles right now. Before those bastards… oh how he wanted to rip their heads off…_ His breathing was uneven and staggered. He did not even try to control himself - he got up roughly, almost knocking over the concerned looking Hank and Raven who had been leaning over him.

He grabbed a hold of the underside of the table next to him and threw it over while roaring out in anger, leaving the table with legs in the air and marks from his fingers.

He tried to control himself, before he faced Raven and Hank. His body tense and the veins pumped blood through him with an enormous speed. He turned to face the others, they looked horrified, worried. Erik was yet to tense to speak, the anger was slowly replaced with hopelessness, he looked at his hands, felt his legs turn to jelly. He sought out for a chair, before his legs would collapse beneath him, his hands found a chair and he fell down into it heavily. He hid his face in his trembling hands, trying to gather his thoughts, the information that he had been given by Charles. He could sense the others cautiously stepping closer to him. Hank was the first to speak, he was stuttering slightly at first, but immediately got control over his voice, _"E…E… uhhmm… Erik what happened?"_  
Erik's voice was shaking as he answered, _"Charles took contact..."_   
  
Raven fell to her knees next to Erik looking up at him while asking in an anxious tone, _"Is he okay? Where is he? Who are they? What did he say? What happened?”  
_ Erik’s voice was trembling as he replied, _“He's hurt and he's cold, I think that they have drugged him… He can't use his powers on them – it's weird my powers did not work on them either – hmm… - he told me that they spoke Italian. And there were at least two in the room, before he broke contact and I'm rather certain that there are at least three more.”_ Erik paused for a second, and took a deep breath before he continued, _“He's not sure where they have taken him, except he mentioned hearing trains driving by – and jazz music, which may come from a club close by - those are usually in a basement aren't they? - And I suspect that they are keeping him somewhere similar…"_  
Erik stopped for a second, considering if he should tell them why Charles broke contact…but Raven quickly suspected that Erik was keeping something from them.  
  
 _"Erik, there is something you are not telling us… why did Charles break contact?"_ said Raven in a suspicious tone  
Erik did not answer and avoided eye contact with Raven, which only made her more suspicious...  
  


 _"Erik! Why did Charles break contact?"_ she asked persistently  
 _"He needed to rest…"_ Erik tried to sound sincere, but he could tell that Raven would not believe it, _"Erik we both know that that is a lie, you would not have been so upset if he only needed to rest… you were screaming. What happened to my brother, what did they do to him?!"_  
Erik kept silent, looking at the floor.  
 _"Erik!!! What did they do to him?!"_ Raven yelled  
 _"I DON'T KNOW OKAY?! He wouldn’t tell me…"_ Erik stood up and turned to face the book covered wall  
 _"Something must have happened since you screamed."_ Raven was starting to get angry  
 _"I'm not sure! – I think that they might hit him."_ Erik's voice was edgy and sorrowed  
 _"Those BASTARDS hit him?!"_ Raven hissed angrily  
 _"They may have! I felt pain."_ Erik said, his voice trembling, threatening to crack.  
  
Raven took over his chair looking angered and pained - Erik felt an urge to comfort to her, he fell to his knees in front of her, he took her hands and eyecontact, trying to speak as calmly as his body and mind would allow him to. He was not sure if he spoke to calm her or himself - it could have been both…  
  
 _"Raven… we will find him. I promise you that I will not leave him. You know how I feel about him, I cannot live without him, he is a part of me as I am a part of him. – We now have some hints where he is, he'll be okay … he has to be…"_   He caught a tear on her cheek with a thumb as his voice failed him, he took another deep breath and continued soothingly, _"He'll be back again soon…"_   
_"You think?"_ Raven's voice was thick, but controlled  
 _"I know."_ Erik tried to sound as confident as possible, but his voice was trembling  
  
In the meanwhile worked Hank frantically in the other end of the library, pulling out maps, drawing on them as his mind worked, trying to nail down the area where they hid him -  he was using his math skills and sense of logic. But after roughly ten minutes Hank realized that the others may held more information than was shared at the moment, so he hesitantly interrupted Erik and Raven's moment, _"Raven…"_     
  
Raven turned her attention to Hank, so Hank continued, _"Did you find out more about that license plate, it may help me narrow down the possible areas where they might have hidden him."  
"I got the region code."_ said Raven drying away makeup from her cheeks  
 _"Where? Show me on the map”_ Hank said eagerly  
  
Raven got up leaving Erik sitting on the floor. She walked over to Hank and quickly pointed out the area on the map – and Hank started working again as Erik stood up and hurriedly strolled over to them. The lined area grew smaller and smaller - then he Hank stopped looking down on the map, running his fingers through his thick brown hair, sighing.  Erik looked questioningly at him  
 _"What? What's wrong?"_ Erik asked in an agitated tone  
 _"I cannot narrow it down any further, without knowing what is in the area. We have to search the area to be sure. We are talking of an area on the size of 10 square miles, which we have to search to find a jazz club, possibly in a basement, near a railway and to find this mystic, probably Italian man."_ replied Hank frustrated   
_"Then lets get going – what are we waiting for?"_ Erik said impatiently  
 _"It will take weeks if it is only the three of us…"_ stated Hank  
 _"Then we have to bring Angel, Alex and Sean with us. I'll go wake them up."_ Erik was starting to get annoyed  
 _"Not now."_ Hank declared  
 _"Why not?"_ Erik snapped  
 _"Because we will not find anything tonight - it's more likely that one of us will end up getting hurt or worse, than us finding Charles – it is better to look at it with fresh eyes in the morning – besides Sean and Alex won't be of any use if they are tired and I want to investigate this further before we go."_  
 _"So we are just supposed to go to bed and sleep, while Charles is trapped in some basement, freezing and hurt?"_ Erik growled, glaring angrily at Hank  
 _"Yes. – Erik look at yourself – you cannot do anymore for him tonight."_ Hank sounded a bit anxious and looked to Raven for help  
Erik meanwhile had to restrain himself from hitting Hank, well-knowing that it would not help, but how fantastic it would. Instead he turned to Raven, she did not even wait for him to ask her for her opinion, she already knew what he was going to ask, _"Erik, in this case I agree with Hank, we will be of no further use for Charles tonight, it will only slow us down if we are tired and it may take even longer to find him then."_  
  
Erik felt like the whole had turned against him once more, was he the only one who truly cared so much for Charles? Sleeping… Erik did not need sleep, he could easily go on for at least twelve hours more, he had learned from an early age to deal with lack of sleep and suppress it. He looked sickened at Raven and Hank for their lack of impatience to continue the search right away.  
  
 _"You can do whatever you want, but I am going to search that area this instant. I'll call you later so that we can share information...."_ Erik hissed and hastily walked towards the door, he could from the corner of his eye see Hank, who was trying to hinder him, but was stopped by Raven telling him, to leave him be.

Erik soon reached the garage and looked at the endless rows of cars and loads of other crap - but instead of picking out one of the cars, he chose out an old motorcycle.  He soon turned the keys to the ignition and the vehicle roared to life - he could feel the powerful motor vibrating beneath him, he kicked off and drove down the driveway, driving towards the area that Hank had drawn on out on the map. The clouds had loosened up a little and he saw the setting moon, looking as miserable and alone as Erik.


	8. The Search

Erik had driven for an hour’s time when he reached the area they suspected Charles to be hidden in - the neighbourhood was filthy, the streets covered with broken glass and paper, the walls coated in dirt and graffiti, the clubs’ neon lights flickered brightly like stars on the dark street.

Erik glared disgusted at the men, who looked around cautiously, hoping not to be recognized – they were creeping along the walls like flies and into vile looking strip clubs and alike.

Erik found a tolerable leave to park the motorcycle and jumped off. He walked around for ten minutes - he heard the train rumbling past above his head. His searching eyes glared down the street and his ears listened intently, trying to single out and identify every sound in the area,  closing his eyes in concentration. He tried to make his mind as easily accessible for Charles as he could, but the only thing in his head was his own thoughts.

 _“What happened to you Charles? Where are you?”_ Erik thought sadly to himself.

He tried to ignore the exhaustion building up in his body and head - he was determined not to rest before Charles was back in his arms. He leaned against a lamp pole and wrapped his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes, before his hands continued through his hair. He exhaled heavily as he gathered strength and energy; he could feel that his tense body was worn out from stress and that it had its 20th woken hour. He continued his search, walked up and down the streets for hours.

 

 It was slowly brightening in the horizon, Erik thought that it might be time to call the others see if they had found out more. He found a payphone after a long times search to find one that hadn’t been vandalized. He hesitated for a minute before dialling the number looking at his own cracked reflection on the side of the phone booth - it had not been more than 10 hours since he had called the manor to tell that Charles had been abducted by unknown men, it felt like years had passed since he and Charles had been laughing together, talking, even just a gaze spoke more than a Smillion words – how could this have happened? - This was not how it was supposed to be - right now he and Charles should have lain arm in arm, wrapped around each other in bed - Erik would have observed the comfortably sleeping Charles, inhaling and exhaling carefree and effortlessly like a child - he would have admired the delicate curve between his neck and shoulders - he would have felt the warm tickling on his chest when Charles exhaled and the softness of his thick, bushy, dark chocolate brown hair between his fingers - he would have marvelled at the milky white skin and the thin, yet full, pink lips tugging up at the corners in a content smile – Erik closed his eyes and swallowed hollowly, he dried away a tear at the corner of his eye with a swift move. before he finally dialled. The waiting tone was present for what felt like ages, Erik was just about to hang up when Hank answered the phone breathlessly, _“Hello – Erik is that you?”_

_“Yes Hank it’s me,”_ Erik answered before he continued impatiently with a clear mocking sound to the latter _“Have you found anything new? - or have you all slept sweetly all night?”_

 _“Raven has just woken the others and she’s currently briefing them on the situation, we’ll drive off in twenty minutes or so. – and I think that I may have found a way to narrow down the area further, I’ll show you on the map when we get there, but there is still a lot of ground to cover…”_ Hank said with mixed feelings

 _“Well, I suppose it counts for something, no further news of the license plate?”_ said Erik flatly

 _“Not exactly – I’ll brief you when we get there…”_ said Hank hesitantly

 _“Fine.”_ Snapped Erik in an annoyed tone

 _“Have you heard anything from Charles?”_ asked Hank cautiously

 _“No. Not yet, I hope that it is because he is sleeping, but - considering why he… why he… ”_ answered Erik gloomily, choking on the last words, unable to speak his fears out loud.

 

A long silence evolved between the two of them, all that wasn’t to be said out loud were shared, the anxiety, uncertainty and determinedness, tension filled the stillness - Erik could hear Hank grow uneasy and he, himself, felt it spread within his body, he knew that he would be the one to end the uncomfortable silence and phone call – he coughed to clear his voice and said, _“ – so I suppose that you cats will be here in an hours time and I’ll be waiting for you in a coffee house right around the train station. Then  we can work out how we will cover the area best – alright?”_ though it was not exactly a question it was more meant as an order, which Hank clearly also detected.

 _“Yes, we will be there as soon as possible, I’ll go get the others. Coffee shop, train station. We’ll see you soon. ”_ Said Hank complying

 _“Good Hank, please hurry, the sooner, the better.”_ Erik calmly, almost pleading, he did not know how much longer he could take, he was about to hang up when Hank said something, _“Oh and Erik –“_

 _“Yes?”_ Erik answered tired

 _“Try to get some rest until we get there; we need you at your best.”_ Hank said encouragingly.

 

Then Erik hanged up, groaning tiredly – Hank irritated him, he was a sweet kid, but annoyingly smart and logical, why did he have to be right…?

 

Erik walked off to the coffee house, it was scruffy, but he was too tired to care. He slumped down on the nearest chair, his whole body aching from the exhaustion. The waitress came over after a couple of minutes, she was blowing pink bubbles, giving him a critical investigating look - he must have looked like a corpse, exhausted like hell. He felt miserable – he stared at the table tiredly – he only realized she was there for a second time, when she impatiently knocked on the table saying, _“Hello – anyone home?”_

Erik looked up at her numbly

 _“You want anything daddy-o?”_ She asked impatiently

 _“The strongest coffee you have… please.”_ Replied Erik as politely as possible  

 _“Milk, sugar?”_ she asked, exploding an enormous, pink bubble with a loud bang

 _“No thank you.”_ Erik frowned annoyed

 

She left him to himself. He leaned over the table supporting his head in his hands and sighed heavily. Soon enough the coffee was placed on the table without a single word expressed - he was left alone in his solitude. The coffee smelled fantastic, the warm, dark fluid looked temptingly and he reached out for the mug, and let the heat warm his stiff, cold fingers, as the cup touched his lips he closed his eyes - inhaling the warm aroma, spreading ease in his body. He could feel the energy as the bitter drink hit his taste buds. He got several refills as he waited, soon he was tapping anxiously with his feet, high on coffee – he was feeling hyped and impatient, how much longer did he have to wait for the others to arrive…?

 

Two cups of coffee later he saw Raven approaching the coffee shop, looking determined and tired. Hank was walking by her side, he had anxious look on his face and he kept glancing over at Raven. Behind them walked Sean, Alex and Angel, they looked uncomfortable and worried.

Erik straightened up in his chair as they came through the door, he motioned for them to sit down and they pulled more chairs over to his table. Alex sat down calmly, Hank was fumbling around with his bag unpacking a bunch of maps and other papers - laying them out on the table. Angel gazed worriedly at Erik’s worn out yet hyped appearance, Sean sat uneasy on a chair looking around anxiously, so unlike his usually lain back attitude - Raven was the only one who kept eye contact with Erik. Without leaving her eyes from Erik she said, _“Sean – be a darling and go get a pot of coffee and some food for Erik, anything that looks edible…”_

Erik frowned

 _“Frown all you want Erik, but you need to eat, you cannot live of coffee alone.”_ She stated

 _“I learned a long time ago to go for days without eating…”_ said Erik coldly

 _“That’s all very good - but you hunger striking will not really help Charles, will it?”_ said Raven impatiently.

 

Erik glared at her, he knew that she was right. Raven knew that she had won and continued talking, _“Good, now that is out of the world – can we get back to finding my brother? -  Hank would you mind sharing our progress with Erik?”_

Hank woke from his trance like state and started talking, a bit insecure at first, but he quickly adjusted, while he unfolded a map and started to make lines around the areas of the city explaining how he had been able narrow down the area they had to search, how the license plate had led him to the area around the train line and that he had made some calls and found that there was an Italian neighbourhood stretching over a few blocks, but to be safe they would search in a five block radius around the edge of the neighbourhood. Erik listened intently while Hank talked and he ate, realizing how hungry he actually was when he ate a questionable bagel sandwich.

 When Hank had finished talking Erik started sharing the results from his search during the night, crossing of the streets he had checked, explaining that they only held gentleman clubs and a few tatty looking bars.

 

Raven concluded in the end, _“Okay, so basically we have to search twenty – thirty blocks?”_

 _“Yes, that sounds about right”_ Hank declared

 _“I suggest that we split up in teams of two and two, no one is walking alone is that clear? – Hank, you and Alex will take that area. Raven you and Angel will search that area, start by the church and search from there – me and Sean will take this area, the one nearest the rail way. If anyone finds something_ _or get into any trouble you will send out a signal to the others - we can use Alex’s plasma flare, Angel’s fireballs and Sean can scream. If anyone sees or hears a signal you will run to that area immediately. We will meet at the church, there, in two hours and share information again. – Any questions?”_ Said Erik commandingly and pointed out the areas on the map as he spoke, looking at the others in turn, they nodded as he explained his plan impatiently. He looked around when he was finished talking and since none of them commented he continued, _“Good! Then let’s get going.”_

 

They rose from their seats, Hank quickly packed his papers into his bag with help from Alex, and Raven went up to the counter to settle their bill shadowed by Angel.  Erik motioned for Sean to follow him.

He and Sean quickly left the coffee house, walking in high pace to their start out point, and even though Sean had long legs, he still almost had to run to keep up with Erik - he was clearly intimidated by Erik’s strong, hard surface and he had never spent any time alone with Erik before, so his nerves were on the edge. Erik looked back at him and said, _“Don’t look so frightened Sean, I won’t bite you. Just stay alert of your surroundings and tell me if you see or hear anything okay? – and stop walking behind me like a lost puppy.”_

They walked up and down several blocks. It had almost been an hour since they had left the others at the coffee house. Erik was grew aggressively frustrated with the lack of results. He knew that Sean was getting edgier for the same reasons - and Erik’s mood did not help. Erik could hear Sean’s stomach rumble of hunger - _why was it that adolescent boys always were hungry?_ He remembered himself at that age - skinny, pale and tall. He was long since used to hunger at that time. Erik looked at Sean, thinking to himself that the boy would be of no use to him when he kept thinking about food, as long as his thoughts were clinging to food his concentration would be elsewhere. Erik looked around to see if any food shops were near. He noticed a bakery shop at the next corner, he pulled Sean with him towards it, saying, _“Come on boy, you are no good to me hungry – but make a fast choice for I don’t feel like wasting time on food.”_

Sean nodded hurriedly and ran inside the shop with the dollar Erik had just handed him. Erik strolled back and forth impatiently outside the shop, thinking about where they should go next. Trying to call out for Charles with his mind, he squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated, he breathed slowly as he did so. He been standing there for some time begging for Charles to answer him, but no answer came – and he was awaken from his trance-like state by Sean asking him in a concerned voice, _“Erik? Erik are you okay?”_

 _“I am fine thank you. Shall we continue then?”_ Erik snapped at the redhead and started walking.

They had not walked for more than a few minutes when a voice pierced through Erik’s mind

 

 _“Erik…”_ the voice was barely more than a whisper, but Erik immediately recognized it as Charles, Erik came to an instant halt mid-stride, making Sean crash into him in surprise.

 _“Charles! I’m so glad that you’re - that you’re…”_ Erik could not find the words. Instead he tried to keep concentrating on Charles.

 _“Listen to me Erik. I don’t know how long I can keep contact, so you really have to listen to me.”_ Charles’ voice was painfully staggered

 _“I will”_ Erik responded obediently

 _“Good. Okay, I still haven’t the foggiest idea where I am. But I think that you are very close to me, at least within a 600 yards reach, otherwise I would not be able to contact or hear you so clear at this stage…”_ Said Charles rapidly, Erik felt his stomach twitch as Charles spoke, but kept quiet. Charles continued in the same tone, _“ – I have counted the men as good as I can, and I think that there are eight  or nine of them, at least it’s the ones I have seen - there could be more – they are armed; guns and knifes. There are no windows in this room, but there is in the next, slim light from above, so I am certain of me being in a basement. I can try to project you a picture of what I see…”_

Erik supported himself against a wall with his arms as the grainy pictures ran through his head; a wet, dark, filthy and empty room the only light in there came from a lonely light ball dangling from the ceiling, shaking as a train drove by, a door that once had been white was now stained with dirt and blood from god knows what and who. The image altered and now the door was open, in the next room sat several men around a table playing cards and drinking, the air was filled with smoke and a slim shade of sunlight came from a window beneath the ceiling on the right side of the room, in the end of that room was a tainted glass door probably leading into the nightclub belonging to Charles’ abductor, then the picture flickered for a second before it disappeared. Erik called out in his mind, _“No, no, no! Charles please stay with me!”_

 

Erik’s breathing was uneven, he could faintly hear Sean talking to him, asking him about something in a worried tone, but Erik did not listen or answer, he laid all his focus on Charles.

 

 _“Please Charles come back, I need you. – please just talk to me and we’ll come and get you as soon as possible… please Charles, just a little bit longer…”_ begged Erik desperately, he waited breathlessly for a couple of minutes and then he felt Charles in his mind again

 

 _“I’m sorry Erik, it was too much for me, I needed a minute to recover…”_ Charles sounded exhausted, his answer was uneven, but it was there.

 _“It’s okay honey… it will only take a little longer and then you can rest, I promise.”_ Erik answered anxiously. He continued talking after a few seconds, _“Charles the only thing I need from you is to tell me during our search if we move closer or furtherer away from you - do you think you can do that for me?”_

 _“ – Yes, I think so, yes.”_ Charles answered strained

 _“Good_ _meine_ _liebling – we’ll be together soon I promise... - I love you Charles. “_ expressed Erik tenderly

 _“I love you too, Erik. – I’ll be back, but I have to rest for some time or I wont be of any help to you.”_ Charles’ voice was fatigued, but weaved in with love.

 _“That’s fine – I’ll see you soon my love…”_ said Erik assuring

 

And then Erik was alone in his head again. He felt emptiness and ache from Charles absence. Erik stood upright again and opened his eyes. He turned to look at Sean, who looked terrified, worried, unable to speak. Erik broke the silence and commanded, _“Sean, do me a favour and scream, the others have to get over here at once…”_

Sean nodded and readied himself as Erik covered his ears. Erik could feel the high-pitched scream smash against his eardrums, when Sean was finished Erik just shook his head once and said, _“Thank you Sean”_

 

Sean did not ask any questions while they waited for the others to join them; he only looked confusedly up at Erik, who kept striding back and forth impatiently while muttering to himself.

Erik felt uplifted in the hope that he soon might have Charles safely back with him.

Within five minutes Hank and Alex appeared, Hank looked relieved when he saw that they both were alright - both he and Alex were short of breath and they looked questioningly up at Erik, Erik nodded at them in greeting, adding, _“I’ll tell you when Raven and Angel get here.”_

Hank nodded in acceptance and Alex sat down next to Sean on the lowest step of a stair. A few moments later Raven and Angel arrived, Erik waited as they caught their breath. When her breathing was even Raven asked, _“What is it Erik?”_

 _“Charles is within a third of a mile from here…”_ Erik simply said.

 _“How can you be so sure?”_ Hank asked logically

 _“Because I talked with him, that’s how.”_ Erik snapped

 _“You talked with him?! Is he alright?”_ Raven asked anxiously

 _“I think that he would be a lot better if we got him soon…”_ Erik said miserably.

Raven looked concerned. 

Hank and the others listened closely as Raven and Erik talked.

 _“I think that you guys should take a break, find a place to eat lunch, then Raven and I will search the area more closely –”_ said Erik determined and when Hank was about to protest, Erik continued talking, _“Charles and I have a plan – and I think that it will work better if I don’t have to many people around me… Charles is exhausted and it will probably be easier for him if it is only me and Raven… - there is a café around the corner. Angel take the others there and we’ll pick you up in an hour.”_

Angel started towing the others away, pulling a reluctant Hank after her and soon they were out of sight. Erik turned to Raven asking, _“Shall we go?”_

Raven nodded and followed him. They walked two blocks in silence and then he stopped, Raven stood next to him watching him intensely as he closed his eyes and concentrated, _“Charles, can you hear me?”_

A minute passed and Erik started to feel uneasy, but then he finally felt Charles touch the edge of his mind and his voice was faintly heard in his head, _“Not as clear as before I think that you have moved further away from me…”_

 _“We’ll try another direction then…”_ answered Erik disappointed.

 _“Who is ‘we’?”_ asked Charles questioningly

 _“Raven is with me…”_ explained Erik _“Listen I’ll try to contact you again in ten minutes and we’ll see our progress.”_

 _“Fine”_ Charles then cut communication, but Erik could still feel him on the edge of his mind. He opened his eyes and looked Raven and simply stated, _“Wrong direction. Let’s try to go southeast instead.”_

 

After some time Erik came to halt again, he tried to concentrate his exhausted mind once more and asked, _“How about now Charles, better or worse?”_

 _“Defiantly better…”_ Charles’ voice was clearer than before

 _“Can you tell me more, direction or distance?”_ Erik pushed Charles carefully for more information.

 _“Judging by the clarity of your voice, I’d say a hundred to two hundred yards more or less… by the way was it Sean who I heard screaming earlier?”_ said Charles hopefully.

_“Yes it was – two hundred yards you said – so that is a two or three blocks radius.”_

_“Wauw, he has really made some progress lately…”_ responded Charles thoughtfully

Erik grinned for a second, so typical Charles - even when he was imprisoned he remained an enthusiastic teacher… he turned serious quickly once more, _“Okay Charles, Raven and I will search the surrounding blocks and you will tell when we are close, alright?”_

 _“Got it.”_ Charles sounded concentrated once more.

 

They walked a block west, but was quickly stopped by Charles informing them that it was the wrong direction, they turned east again and walked back, carefully directed by Charles – and they had walked four blocks when Charles bellowed in Erik’s head, _“Stop!!! You are very close now, I can feel it, I think that it’s either south or north from where you stand now.”_

Erik stopped so suddenly that Raven got startled and almost knocked both of them over, and asked, _“What? What is it?”_

 _“It’s either on the block to the south or the block to the north…”_ said Erik excited

 _“I don’t see anything.”_ Raven frowned anxiously

 _“It must be down an alley…”_ Erik muttered thoughtfully

They went up the southern block first. Looking thoroughly down each alleyway, but nothing was to be found but rats, garbage and a homeless guy sleeping under a box.

They turned around and walked hopefully up the northern block and halfway up the block Charles suddenly shrieked again in Erik’s head, _“Erik I think that you are right outside!”_

Erik felt his stomach turn - _was it possible? Could it be that Charles was no more than seconds away?_ Erik looked down the nearest alley and saw two different signs, one was a worn sign to a Jazz or dancing club – the other however was a minimalistic looking sign, which said _Amore e Musica_ , Erik ran down the alley closely followed by Raven, the entrance door was of iron and was painted in a seductive red. Erik could hear loud music behind it. He was about to turn the handle when Raven called him over. She was lying on all four and waved him closer, shushing him as he walked over. He noticed what she was looking at or through more like, was a slim window from a basement, covered with iron bars from the outside. Erik looked through the window and recognized the room instantly - it was the room which Charles had shown him, he could see six men sitting in the dim light, cards lain out on the table along with a bunch of coins and a lot of ashes from their smokes, one of them sat leaned back in his chair in a superior manner chewing on a big cigar with a nasty grin on his face, Erik noticed combat wounds on his knuckles as he raised his glass to the gold teeth mouth. Erik snorted disgusted and wished that he could break that man’s neck right there - he was doubtless the guy who had beaten Charles - his fingers ached to get his hands on him… He was about to get up and go inside and beat the life out of the men when Raven lay a hand on his shoulder, Erik flinched and turned to her angrily, _“WHAT?!”_

She shook her head and said, _“Erik you can’t go in there alone, we need to get the others…”_

He glared at her and growled, _“Why? We can take them. I’ve been up against a lot worse than those few pieces of shit!”_

 _“But we don’t know how many who’s in there - if you are taken by surprise because your focus is on Charles – we’ll be totally and utterly screwed!”_ Raven shrieked back

Then Charles joined the discussion within Erik’s head and whispered in a worried voice, _“Erik please calm your mind - Raven is right – it’s not worth the risk – you can get the others and still be back here within thirty minutes… please do as she says Erik – I wouldn’t be able to bear if any of you got hurt trying to save me…”_

 _“Damn it Charles…”_ Erik answered him frustrated, Charles knew that Erik could not deny the logical aspect or deny Charles anything when he pleaded for it. Erik took a deep breath to get his temper under control then he muttered to Raven surrendering, _“Fine! You win, let’s hurry and get the others, I need to get Charles out of there...”_

 

They half ran back to the café where they had left the others. Erik impatiently and restlessly waited outside as Raven paid the check and explained the evolvement in the situation to the others. They hurried to gather their things and five minutes later they stood on the sidewalk, they had barely made it through the door before Erik already was halfway down the block and whit no intention to slow down, the others ran behind him and he could feel the adrenaline stream in a high pace through his body, he was planning what he was going to do with the guy with the golden teeth, how he would rip each of them out, one by one, make him swallow them, he would melt them together in his stomach and force them to expand until his stomach would be shred open, then he would  - suddenly his head tore with pain and he could feel Charles screaming inside his head, _“Erik!!! Please hur-“_

Then Charles disappeared from his mind and Erik felt more frightened than he had ever felt in his entire life, the terror ran through him like flames, an inferno of horror build up inside of him. He ran as fast as he could, not caring whether or not the others were with him, he had to get to Charles now – before it would be too late…


	9. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tenderly stroked a pale cheek with a shivering finger - he sobbed as he saw dark and red blotches on the side of Charles face

Erik’s body ached in protest as he ran faster than ever; his cheeks were hot and flooded with tears which slurred his eyesight. He was trembling horribly when he reached the alley, his breathing uneven, his jaw so tense that it was about to snap. He took several deep breaths, focusing his powers, he moved so that he stood front to the red iron door once again. His hand was trembling when he reached out, he felt the iron yield as he ripped the door from the frame - it crumbled in as a paper ball beneath his grip, it crashed into the opposite wall and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

 

Instantly bullets flew passed him, he deflected them with one swipe and they flew right back towards the ones who had fired them in the first place - three men fell heavily to the floor like sacks of potatoes.

Erik could feel all the metal in the room bend to his will - he tore out a pole from the obscure scene in the back and made it snake around two men’s legs, his grip tightening until he heard the bones snap with a twisted smile. He took out the last men in the room within seconds, anxious to get to Charles.

 He kicked the door in to the backroom; the remaining men had barricaded themselves behind the table, which had been knocked over. The room was dimly lit by the swaying light ball beneath the ceiling, cards and money were spread out across the floor. Erik reached out and pulled their guns from their hands as they started shooting. The room was thick with terror both theirs and his, the only difference was that they feared for their lives - Erik feared for Charles’. He pulled the guns apart and reconstructed them into small blades, which he motioned to cut small pieces of the table, forcing the men to creep together on a small amount of space. Then he lifted the coins of the floor and let them float in the air for a second, before releasing them, sending them through the air like missiles, letting them riddle the remains of the table and pierce the men who were crouched behind it - he could feel a minor rush of satisfaction when he heard them scream, when he heard their bodies hit the ground with low bumps.

He faced the last door, the last obstacle between him and Charles – he tried to rip it from the frame like he had done with the iron door, but it refused to move - he roared in frustration, screaming and cursing. He paused - he came to his senses, if it would yield to his powers – then it would yield to his physical force - he swallowed harshly before he kicked at the door, he kicked at it several times where nothing happened, but it finally yielded when he kicked at it with more rage than can possibly be imagined - it went loose from the frame, but only just, it opened with a loud bang – and the moment it did Erik found what he was looking for – all rage fled his body – the only thing left was terror…

Charles lay there – lay on the floor – bound to a chair which had been knocked over due to a forceful strike – for a second Erik could not move, the fear was too overwhelming - he trembled immensely - Charles looked so pale - when Erik at last was able to move, he fell to his knees next to Charles, he tenderly stroked a pale cheek with a shivering finger - he sobbed as he saw dark and red blotches on the side of Charles face -  he stood up on his wobbly legs and managed to get the chair into an upright position. He gently freed first Charles hands, and then he moved so that his front was to Charles and he carefully freed his arms – Charles collapsed forward and landed in Erik’s arms like a rag doll. Erik sat down on the floor, cradling Charles’ limp body in his arms. He could see a thick, crimson blood stream trail down from his left temple, which must have hit the floor first. He rocked them back and forth as he sat on the floor while he sobbed into Charles’ hair. He pulled back up and looked down on those rosy lips, which had only just gotten to know - he tenderly ran his thumb across the delicate lower lip, catching a small drop of blood at the corner of his mouth. He could barely feel Charles’ vague breath against his skin. He touched Charles’ lips briefly and quietly with his own and whispered softly between the choked sobs in Charles’ ear, _“Come on honey – please wake up – it’s me, Erik – I’m here, you are safe now – I wont let anyone do you harm – my love please just open those stunning eyes that I love so much – let me hear your beautiful voice… Please Charles – Please wake up…”_

Erik started sobbing in Charles’ hair again – but then - he could feel Charles shivering, he ripped off his jacket, never letting go of Charles, and he wrapped it gently around him, running his arms up and down of Charles’ back to heat him.

 Erik felt Charles’ hands move weakly, gripping a hold of Erik’s shirt, crumbling it between his trembling fingers. He heard a vague sigh of relief escape Charles’ lips as he slowly gained consciousness. Erik loosened his grip slightly, letting Charles have a little space. Charles opened his eyes slowly, blinking as he tried to focus the crystal blue eyes upon Erik’s face, Charles smiled weakly and said hoarsely, _“I knew you would come for me…”_

Erik’s tears spilled down on his face as he answered him in a shivering voice, _“I’m so sorry that it took me so long my love – I’m so - ”_ his voice broke but he continued as soon as he could, _“I love you so much Charles – I would not be able to live in a world without you… You are my life now -– everything I am, heart and soul – it’s yours.”_

Tears swelled up in Charles’ eyes, a trembling smile emerged and Erik could do nothing, but smile back. He gently swept some hair to the of Charles’ face, he let his hands linger at his hairline and he gazed in Charles’ eyes devotedly – Then something changed, Erik saw horror surface in Charles’ eyes. Charles managed to shriek out, _“Erik! Behind you! Watch out!”_

Erik instantly became aware of metal moving towards him, reaching around his neck - Erik managed in the last second to reflect the shining sharp blade from his neck, which instead hit his chest and slid a extensive, deep cut from the edge of his right collarbone to the middle of his left chest, a few inches above his nibble - his blood quickly began to mix in with Charles’ on his shirt. Erik tore the knife from the owner and stabbed it backwards, he felt the knife slash through the man’s flesh and heard the man falling silently to the floor - Erik did not even bother to turn around, instead he placed a tender kiss on Charles’ forehead and whispered in a low, barely audible voice, _“Charles, my love – we need to get out of here. Do you think that you can put your arms around my neck and hold on?”_

 

Charles nodded dimly and wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck, holding on as tightly as his body would allow him. Erik slid his right arm into the hollows of Charles’ knees and the left arm gently around Charles’ back - he lifted Charles carefully as if he was the most vulnerable piece of crystal in existence. Charles whimpered vaguely as Erik stood up - Erik felt the whimper cut him to the bone, Charles’ pain hurt him so much more than any pain ever inflected on him. He saw Charles fighting to keep his head steady in the air as they turned around

 _“Rest your head against me – it doesn’t hurt.”_ Commanded Erik gently

Charles sighed as carefully laid his head against Erik’s blood smeared shirt and chest - Erik tensed for a second, but fell to ease again as he felt Charles’ body relax in his arms.

Erik looked at the floor to see who his in assaulter was; on the floor lay the man with the golden teeth in a blood pool, his eyes and mouth open in terror and surprise. Erik now saw that the knife that had cut him was deeply buried in the man’s throat – his only regret was that he had not made a worse end for the man, who had wounded Charles so badly, though he did not linger to long at it.  He walked out of the room, through the next and was now out in the bar, it was only lit by the stripe of light coming from the doorway - he could make out Raven’s figure in the alley, along with Hank’s. He took a deep breath as he advanced them, as he got closer he saw Raven’s anxious expression, her mouth opening and closing over and over again, she was so upset that she could not keep her “normal form” for longer than a few seconds, Hank was the first one to speak, _“Is he alive?”_ his voice was shivering.

Erik could only nod, not trusting his own voice enough to speak to anyone except for Charles - the others sighed in relief. Raven came closer and gently stroked Charles’ hair, Charles in return gave her an ensuring smile.

Erik held on tighter to Charles, afraid to give him up to anyone and he was anxious to get away from that horrible place as quickly as possible, he wanted to take Charles home – luckily Hank seemed to catch on to that and started giving commands to the others - he asked Banshee and Alex to go get the cars, fishing out the motorcycle keys as well from Erik’s pocket and he told Angel to go to the nearest drug store to get some bandages, water and rags – after she had picked up the motorcycle. The three ran off instantly in high pace.

Raven could only do little, since she had to lean against a wall to stand erect – looking closer Erik noticed that she was limping on one leg and had several scratches on legs and arms.

Hank tried feverishly to examine both Charles and Erik at once. Erik glared at Hank for a few seconds when Hank tried to convince him to lay Charles on the ground, so that he could see what damage there was - Erik could in response to Hank’s suggestion feel Charles cling to his body, apparently he wanted to let go of Erik as little as Erik wanted to let go of him. Hank retreated and started to examine Raven’s ankle instead.

 

Ten minutes later Angel came back with two bags, stuffed with what Hank had asked her to get, he strode over and dug out a bottle of water and turned questioningly to Erik, _“Will you at least let me give him some water?”_ Hank was almost begging him

Erik nodded slowly and Hank stepped closer, he attentively supported Charles’ head as he placed the mouth of the bottle to Charles’ lips, he carefully poured a little water into Charles’ mouth -Charles coughed most of it up again, which made Erik hiss angrily at Hank through his teeth - Hank ignored him, but his hand trembled a bit as he poured a little more water into Charles’ mouth, this time Charles swallowed it, but shook his head when Hank asked him if he wanted more. Then Charles laid his head against Erik chest again.

 

Shortly after they heard tires screech and Angel walked out to check the street to see if it was Alex and Sean. She waved for Erik, Charles, Raven and Hank to come out of the alley. Erik strode out first; careful to keep Charles steady in the air and Hank supported Raven to the cars. Alex was sitting in the biggest car of the two, waiting for them to get in, but quickly jumped out as Angel hissed at him to open the door on the other side and help Erik get in with Charles. Charles let out small groans as they towed him into the car. Erik got in quickly and cradled Charles’ over body and head in his arms. Hank helped Raven get into the front seat of the car, before he ran back to the bar to take care of something.

 

Angel was in the trunk and dug out a few blankets, she lay two of them across Charles’ body and the last she folded into a pillow which she and Erik gently pushed in beneath Charles’ head, the entire time Erik was muttering down to Charles – they were keeping their eyes plastered to each other the entire time, never leaving each others gaze for more than a few seconds. Angel closed the door at last and walked back to the motorcycle. She and Sean turned the keys and the car and the bike roared to life. Seconds later Hank sat himself under Charles’ legs and told Alex to drive off.

When they had barely rounded the corner, before the sound of an explosion hit them - Erik looked questioningly over at Hank, who just nodded determined before he handed Erik a soaked rag and told him to rinse the wounds on Charles’ head. Erik worked gently and carefully. When he had finished he gave Charles a mouthful of water – Charles then relaxed and slowly dozed off in Erik’s strong arms. Erik gently stroke Charles’ hair as he watched his beloved sleep safely, nothing could take his gaze from Charles - it was as if the rest of the world did not exist, it was only the two of them – Erik didn’t even complain when Hank started to rinse the long cut on his chest, he let it happen, he noticed it and did not care…

 

It was getting dark as they drove up the driveway to the Xavier Manor. Angel was already unlocking the door and turning on the lights when they reached the end of the driveway. Hank promptly got out of the car and walked around to help Erik get out. The second Erik was out of the car and had Charles in his arms, he walked off - he was inside the manor before Hank even had a chance to protest. Erik was quickly up the staircase and carried Charles to his own room, which was the closest of their bedrooms. He gently laid Charles on his soft bed. He supported Charles’ head as he recovered another pillow and laid it cautiously beneath his head. He turned to the sink in his room, soaked a towel in hot water and filled a glass with cold water. He placed the glass on the bed stand and kneeled next to the bed. Charles smiled at drowsily and asked a hoarse voice, _“Erik could you do me a favour? Hold me again - it doesn’t hurt as much when your arms are around me…”_

 

Erik smiled gently and swept a tear away from the corner of his eye, before he climbed into the bed, lifted Charles just enough so that Charles could lean his back against his chest, Erik wrapped his arms around Charles’ waist and kissed the curve of his neck just as Hank walked in - Hank stopped dead on his path for a second at the sight, but apparently decided to either ignore or accept it, whatever it was, he still started talking in a blaming tone, _“Erik. You can’t do this. He needs medical care – you need medical care. I need to stitch up the both of you and check if Charles has internal bleedings.”_

 _“Why can’t you do that in here? It’s as good as anywhere else.”_ asked Erik flatly, never moving his attention away from Charles.

Hank could apparently clearly sense that there was no point in discussing with Erik when he was like this. Hank cursed to himself as he walked down to get the necessary means from his lab. Seconds after Alex walked past the room - Erik called out to him and told him to get the duvet from Charles’ room. Alex ran off without asking a single question – that’s what Erik liked about Alex, he never asked questions. Alex came back a few seconds later with Charles’ duvet; he gently laid it over Erik and Charles. He walked out silently again after Erik had thanked him with an easy smile.

 

Hank was back a few minutes later with his arms full of medical equipment. Charles smiled tiredly at the young man as he approached. Hank pulled out a bended needle and thread; he threaded the needle and said in an anxious tone, _“This might sting a bit.”_

Charles closed his eyes and gripped Erik’s hands with his, Hank carefully stitched the gap at Charles’ temple - Charles breath was uneven when Hank was finished. Hank draped Charles’ head in a bandage, before he carefully removed the sad remains of Charles’ blood drenched, dirty, ripped shirt - the shirt landed on the floor and Erik gasped as he saw the blue and yellow blotched stomach that was hidden beneath it. Erik felt tears swell up in his eyes again, but Charles simply ran his thump soothingly over the back of Erik’s hand. Charles leaned his head back against Erik’s shoulder as Hank examined him, tensing a little when it hurt, but he let no sound escape his lips. Hank then finally looked up and said relieved, _“Well, I don’t think there is anything to worry about, you just need plenty of rest and care Charles…”_

 _“Thank you Hank”_ said Charles tired and gratefully.

 _“Now, Erik I do need to stitch up that cut on your chest. Are you going to let me do it or do I have to make you?”_ said Hank in a stern tone.

Erik tensed, but then Charles just whispered softly, _“Erik – I would feel a lot better if you did this, do it for me…”_

Erik eased up a little, how could he deny Charles anything, especially when he was like this – He helped Charles move just enough so that his chest was exposed. Hank sat down next to him and cut the ruined shirt away with a scissor - the cut was about 30 centimetres long and still bloody - Hank cautiously rinsed the wound one more time, before he threaded the needle again. Erik tensed as the needle pierced his skin over and over again, he closed his eyes shut and bit down the pain. Hank finished his work off by wrapping a large bandage around Erik’s chest and shoulder and told the both of them to get some rest and helped them lie down properly - Charles’ head rested on Erik’s chest, his arm clinging around Erik’s stomach and he was wrapped in securely in Erik’s arms. Erik breathed in Charles scent and felt his warm body securely against his. He felt that he could breathe again, the emptiness fading from his body. He felt whole now that he had Charles safely back with him. Charles quickly dozed of in exhaustion and it wasn’t long before Erik followed him as he yielded at last to his exhaustion and gave into sleep.


	10. Tears and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik held on so tightly and tenderly to Charles, stroking the shaggy, brown hair soothingly, as Charles shook, as he sobbed - the trauma forcing its brutal way to the surface.

The morning light shone weakly through a crack in the curtain, teasing at Erik’s eyelids, waking him up bit by bit. His body felt heavy, he tried to lift his head slightly from his pillow, but he quickly gave up and let it fall back into the soft feathers, groaning a little as blood pounded painfully in his head. He could feel Charles lying heavily across his chest, his breath slightly uneven against Erik’s chest, warm and humid. Erik’s mind flooded with the events of the former day, the icy wave of angst of loosing Charles collapsed over him and he felt the blood freeze in his veins - he shivered and wrapped his arms closer around Charles. Charles grunted faintly and buried his head into the curve between Erik’s neck and shoulder, Erik planted a soft kiss in his hair - it had a faint smell of blood and dust, but Erik could beneath it find Charles’ scent - it was sweet - Erik inhaled it slowly trying to make sure that he was really there. But Erik could feel Charles’ warm fingers on his side, gripping tightly in his sleep. Erik felt calmness and ease flow through him before sleep took him again. 

 

The next time Erik woke up had the darkness of a cool night overtaken the light of the day - moonlight shone brightly through the curtain, casting ghostlike shadows across the floor and walls, a mirror reflected the moonlight up in the ceiling. Erik blinked slowly as he glanced up at the ceiling. He breathed calmly. He now noticed that his chest felt lighter, colder - he missed the warm heaviness of Charles’ body against his chest.

 

He felt the panic spread within - _had it all been a dream? Had Charles never come home…?_

 

Erik sat up rapidly in the bed, looking franticly around in the room - he finally looked down beside him, he breathed out a heavy sigh of relief when he found Charles lying next to him, rolled over to his side on the edge of the bed. Erik rolled over closer to Charles, feeling the need to be closer to him.  Charles’ back  pressed against his chest, he felt the tremble of Charles’ body. Erik raised himself up to his elbow, so that he could see his face; his cheeks were glistening in the moonlight - silver tears drenching the pasty cheeks.

Erik drew a tender finger to the corner of one of the crystal eyes, catching a fat tear before it had a change to advance. Then he caught Charles with an arm around his stomach finding Charles’ hands at his chest, Erik laced his fingers into Charles’ and whispered soothingly in Charles’ ear, _“Charles… I’m here – you’re safe with me – I will never let anything happen to you again – never. I promise – I will protect you, no harm shall come to you again – and those men will never, ever, touch you again, they cannot harm you anymore.”_

 

A choked sob escaped Charles’ throat and Charles pulled Erik’s hand closer to himself. Erik could feel the rapid heartbeat beneath the heated skin. He pulled Charles in closer, into a secure hug. Whispering soothingly in his ear. He felt Charles gripping him tightly, desperately.

Charles let the tears flow freely, sobbing heavily.

Erik flipped Charles over, so that they were face to face. Charles crept into Erik’s chest, pulling his legs up under him, curling in like a ball - his hands grasping Erik’s sides. Erik held on so tightly and tenderly to Charles, stroking the shaggy, brown hair soothingly, as Charles shook, as he sobbed - the trauma forcing its brutal way to the surface.

 

Time passed - Charles eventually calmed down enough, that he wasn’t shaking anymore – Erik could feel Charles’ heart rhythm and breath even. The minutes ticked by and every second felt like a lifetime - the only sound to be heard was the soft ticking of the clock, counting the seconds – and the lingering, hollow breath escaping his and Charles’ lungs.

 

 

As the sun cast its first beams between the curtains, casting weak, red light on the bed and walls. Erik shifted vaguely, he could feel the tingling in the awakening limbs, he inhaled the scent of Charles’ hair deeply, the warmth spread within as he did so. He ran soft fingers tenderly across Charles’ cheekbones; he gently tried to rub off some dirt and dried out blood, but it was a hopeless task without soap or warm water, instead he only left reddened skin on the pale cheeks.

The blue eyes, swollen and reddened by tears gazed gloomily at him – Erik sent him a gentle smile. Charles tried to return the smile, but the smile was broken, incomplete -

Erik cupped Charles’ face, holding his face as if it was something fragile – he let his thumb examine the darkening skin at Charles’ right eye – Charles winced as Erik stroked his eyebrow discovering a small cut at the edge - Erik whispered a hushed apology, before he tenderly pressed his lips to his forehead - Charles closed his eyes. Erik then pressed a soft kiss on each of his dark eyelids – Charles gasped silently as Erik’s lips touched his right eye. Erik finally pressed his lips softly against Charles’ delicate, pink – the kiss was slow and tender, their lips moving in perfect unison.

When they came out for breath, Erik whispered softly, _“Let’s get you in a shower…hmmm?”_

Charles nodded tiredly and Erik smiled tenderly, pushing away a few hair strands from his face, asking, _“Can you stand up yourself?”_

Charles pushed himself up, supporting himself against the bedpost, slowly rising from the bed, his face grimacing in pain as he moved. He took a few trying steps, before stopping, swaying slightly a couple of meters from the bed, Erik started to get up, moving rapidly, trying to catch Charles in time, but Charles’ legs collapsed under him and he fell to the floor with a soft bump. Erik was instantly at his side, shrieking, _“Charles! Charles are you okay?”_

He carefully turned Charles over, cradling him in his arms. Charles answered him dizzily, _“I’m fine Erik… I just lost balance for a second.”_

Erik shook his head with a sad grin and said, _“Good… Look, I’m just gonna carry you the rest of the way, would that be okay?”_

Charles nodded and wrapped an arm around Erik’s neck as Erik lifted him of the ground. Charles snug his head into the curve between Erik’s neck and shoulder - Erik could feel the prickle of Charles’ breath against his skin as he sighed heavily.

 

Erik bore him out and set him down on the toilet. Charles pulled of his socks and unbuttoned his pants while Erik filled the tub. Erik turned around as the tub filled, he felt the sting again in the pit of his stomach when he saw Charles’ blotched body, bearing witness to the extensive beating given to him - the red marks left by an iron pipe, cut from rings and knifes - Erik cursed in head, but regretted it immediately when Charles turned his gaze to the floor.

Erik took one long stride and was instantly at his side, he supported Charles as he stood up, he helped him out off his pants and over to the bath tub, he gently lowered him into the hot water. Charles gasped in pain for a second, before sighing in relief as the water brought relief to his tense muscles and he leaned his head back against the edge of the tub, breathing slowly, closing his eyes as the water worked its magic. Erik kneeled next to the tub and dipped a cloth in the water, he gently washed Charles’ face, as he wringed the cloth, blood and dirt mixed in with the water, giving it a faint orange colour - Charles would flinch every now and then, when Erik would rinse a cut or touch a sore area too hard.

 

As soon as Erik was done and Charles clean, he undressed himself, the bandage across his chest dropping to the floor in one smooth movement, before he helped Charles scoot over enough so that he could slide down behind him. Erik wrapped his arms around Charles’ chest and pulled him back against his own chest, he felt the ache as Charles’ back hit the wound across his chest, but he swallowed it down and dipped his head down to kiss Charles’ shoulder, releasing a content sigh from Charles’ throat – they settled back in letting the hot water wash away the previous days…

 

At one point when the water had begun turning cold, they could hear someone rummaging around in the next room. Erik could hear Charles’ breath speed up and his own heart throbbing harder beneath his skin. He tightened his hold around Charles as he turned to look out the open door.

 _“Who’s there?”_ Erik growled towards the bedroom, making Charles wince in his arms. Erik could hear someone flinch in shock in there and something being knocked over as the result, then Hank’s stuttering voice came through the door, _“uuuuuuummm – It’s me, Hank, where is… where is Charles?”_

 _“He’s here with me.”_ Erik stated while running a hand through Charles’ hair, gently massaging his scalp. He could hear Hank walking closer to the bathroom door, Erik stretched to see the door probably - just in time to see Hank trying perplexedly trying to escape the situation stammering a sorry before slamming into the door frame, yelping ouch and finally while rubbing his sore forehead he said, _“Listen, I’m just gonna wait in the lab – Can you and Charles come down when you get up? I need to make a more thorough check, just… yeah – I’m sorry to interrupt again… s-s-sorry.”_

Erik and Charles glanced shortly at each other, both sniggering.

 _“Well – I guess there is no point in sneaking around anymore, I think most of the house already knows…”_ said Charles with a slight smile.

 _“I guess you’re right – I might not have been the best at hiding it… You don’t mind - do you?”_ Erik nuzzled the side of Charles’ neck.

 _“mmm… No…mmm…Erik…I think we need go down to Hank… oh… He’s hyperventilating in the lab…”_ Charles tried to focus but Erik’s lips were a immense distraction.

 _“That… poor… boy...”_ Erik mumbled under his breath

_“Erik seriously… we need to stop…”_

Erik sighed tiredly, – _“Okay… just move a little so that I can get up… ”_

 

Eventually they had shifted around enough so that Erik could get out, he was about to walk into the bedroom when Charles turned in the water and cried, _“Erik!”_ Erik turned around instantly and looked down upon Charles in the water, sitting with his arms wrapped tightly round his legs, the big eyes gazing anxiously at him and Charles continued in a begging tone, _“Erik – please don’t leave me alone, I need you… I can’t feel safe without you… please just – don’t leave me alone.”_

Erik kneeled next to the bathtub again, cupping Charles’ face with his hands and said affectionately, _“I won’t liebling, I will not leave your side as long as you want me around…”_ Erik caught a tear at the corner of Charles’ eye as he continued speaking, _“I promise, meine kleine eule – I promise mein Schatzen. I love you…”_

Charles smiled weakly through the tears and said wavering, _“I love you too Erik…”_

Erik lips met Charles’ in a tender kiss – then Erik slid one arm around Charles’ back and the other in his calves, he lifted Charles from the water, Charles’ arms wrapped around his neck as he carried him to the bedroom, he set Charles on the bed before he opened the closet and found some clothes. He tried to find some clothes that would fit Charles’ small frame – he eventually he dug out a white shirt and a pair of khakis, he lay it on the bed next to Charles, before he dug out something similar for himself. He rolled up the sleeves so that his underarms was exposed. He looked to Charles who was currently buttoning his shirt, he had pulled on the pants which were 4 inches too long. He kneeled at Charles’ feet and folded up the long legs of the pants till Charles’ feet were free. He looked up at Charles and asked, _“Are you ready?”_

Charles nodded and Erik stood up, taking a step to make room for Charles to stand, he wrapped an arm around Charles’ waist for support and comfort as they walked through the hallway and down the stairs, soon after they reached the lab.

 

They found Hank pacing back and forth, the back of his neck bright pink; he was clearly still affected by the previous encounter in the bathroom. He kept avoiding eye contact with either one of them, working in embarrassing silence. Erik told Hank that he had cleansed the rest of the wounds, which only made Hank flinch in shock when one of them spoke to him. Charles gazed pitifully at Hank every once in a while, smiling assuring to him ever so often as Hank examined his body for sprains. When Hank was finished with him, Charles looked over Hank’s shoulder and saw his own reflexion in the window.

  _“Oh God - I look like a mummy!”_ he exclaimed. Erik sniggered slightly, Charles was right – he did look like a mummy, wrapped in bandages from top to toe. Erik strolled over to Charles and helped him getting his shirt on again, before he turned to Hank, _“Are we finished?”_ he said with a raised eyebrow.

 _“Not quite. I still need to check the stitches on your chest – can you take of your shirt, please…”_ asked Hank nervously.

Erik’s grin disappeared and cringed away when Hank reached out.

 _“Damn it, Erik - don’t do this to me again.”_ Hank said desperately.

Erik looked to the floor, he didn’t need medical care, he was fine – the only thing that mattered was Charles... Then he felt Charles’ fingers warm against the back of his hands, his eyes met Charles’ crystals. He could hear Charles’ voice in his mind, _“Erik please – just give him a break, he’s only trying to help – If you don’t want to do this for his sake - then do it for mine.”_

Erik nodded yieldingly, he rolled his eyes when he heard Hank release a sigh of relief, Erik groaned and said, _“Get it over it.”_

When Erik unbuttoned his shirt, Hank said blamingly, forgetting for a second to be embarrassed, _“Erik… why did you take off the bandage?”_

 _“Because, Hank, it would have gotten wet if I wore it to the bath, wouldn’t it?”_ Erik said sardonically. A crooked smile spreading across his face, when Hank once again turned pink and scarlet. Hank worked as quickly as he could all of a sudden, eager to get Erik out of there as fast as possible.

 

Five minutes later the door closed behind the two of them Erik gazed crooked down at Charles. Charles’ lips tugged up little in the corners, before he reached up on his toes and kissed Erik on the cheek, Erik slowly wrapped his arms around Charles’ waist pulling him closer to him. He dipped down his head, tilting a little to the side and leisurely approached Charles’ lips, claiming them in a slow, gentle pace – their lips met. The warmth of Charles’ breath ghosting against his lips for a few seconds, before Charles gently bit Erik’s lower lip, making Erik moan slightly with pleasure. Then Erik tryingly licked Charles’ lips with his tongue, but didn’t push it - letting Charles set the pace. But seconds later Charles’ tongue pushed through his lips and Erik compliantly gave in, admitting their tongues to play lazily and gently together. After a few minutes they just clung together in a tight hug - Erik needing Charles just as much as Charles needed him. Tears prickled in the corners of Erik’s eyes, he sobbed quietly into Charles’ shoulder - their hold tightened.

 

 _“Erik –” Charles_ whispered gently

Erik sobbed once more and then he said thickly, _“I’m sorry – I just – I was so scared, I thought that I might lose you…”_

 _“Oh Erik…”_ Then Charles started sobbing too, and he buried his head further into Erik’s neck.

The minutes passed, they could easily have stayed like that for half an hour, but eventually they walked outside. They sat down on the same bench that Erik and Raven had sat on only a few days ago, when Raven gave him “The big brother warning”. Now he and Charles sat there, closely together and watched the sun move across the clear sky…

 


	11. Does a drink help?

The first week went by painfully and slowly, Charles spent most of the time wrapped tightly in a blanket either in bed or on the couch. The black eye and other bruises gradually turned yellow, and the external wounds were beginning to heal, but inside he was bleeding – He could not be alone, not for one minute without anxiety attacks or tears, he needed Erik 24/7 and Erik never left his side. Separation pained Erik just as much as it pained Charles. But by the end of the second week Charles was able to be in a room without Erik, Raven or Hank – but he would not leave the house without having one of them with him and he flatly refused to go beyond the walls of the Xavier estate.

Charles seemed to the kids to regain his good spirit and their training was resumed in the third week after Charles’ return. Charles was all smiles though he continued to be jumpy and stayed within the estate.

But though Charles outwardly and during the day seemed alright or at least better, Erik knew that he wasn’t happy and he often had to wake him up during the night, when nightmares ruled. Erik hoped that Charles would confide in him, but when he tried to make him talk about it, Charles would at the best change the subject or ignore him, and though Raven tried as well the result stayed the same. Erik tried to go easy on Charles and give him space, at least mentally, but he would at all times stay close to him, their closeness comforting them both. Erik knew that him being close, made Charles feel safe, and he fell asleep every night with his arms tightly and safely wrapped around Charles - their heart beating as one.

 

But Erik would after sometime awake and find the bed empty – the first time it happened he went into full-blown panic - he searched the entire house, calling out to Charles and finally found him in his study, sleeping on the couch with a cup of tea sitting on the floor, Erik had set the cup on the coffee table, he leaned down to place a swift kiss upon Charles’ temple - but paused when he distinctly could trace a hint of a scotch coming from Charles’ breath - a puzzled look shot across his face, he picked up the teacup and inhaled what was left of the contents – it was scotch – and a bloody strong one… Erik rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily, then he slid his arms under Charles’ body, he lifted him off the couch, let Charles face rest against his chest. Erik carried him up to their bed and he gently tucked Charles in under the covers, before he crept under the covers as well with a book – Charles quickly settled himself upon Erik’s chest and slept solidly.

 

It was not a one time experience that he found Charles in his study like that – one night he found him with an half empty bottle on the floor – and it only got worse. A week passed by and now Charles started the day with a glass of scotch, he didn’t do it obvious, but Erik knew – he could smell it – he only hoped that the kids wouldn’t notice as well, but he had distinct feeling that Raven knew as well…

 

Erik debated a long time what was to be done about it – he could not find a plan… He walked into Charles’ study to get some peace and quiet. When he opened the door he found Charles in there, he sighed when he saw Charles unsteadily pouring himself a massive glass of scotch. Charles flinched when he heard Erik, spilling scotch on the floor.

 _“Good god! Erik - you scared me.”_ Charles said startled

Erik looked at him judgingly, eyeing the glass in Charles’ hand. Charles rolled his eyes and said with a weird smile before he drained his glass, _“Oh no, Erik… Don’t give me that look – it’s just a glass to take off the edge.”_ Charles stumbled slightly over the rug when he took a step closer to Erik.

 _“One glass?”_ Erik asked questioningly

 _“I don’t want to discuss this… Besides – we have to start training”_ Charles frowned and turned his back on Erik, pouring himself another glass, but Erik snatched the bottle out off his hands.

 _“HEY!”_ Charles cried out.

 _“What?”_ Erik asked and threw the bottle into the fireplace, the glass broke and the fire went fierce for a second while burning the alcohol.

 _“What the fuck Erik?! I need that!”_ Charles screeched hysterical

 _“Why Charles? Hmm?”_ Erik asked provocative

 _“Because… because…”_ Charles tried to dodge around Erik without much luck

 _“Come on Charles it’s not such a hard question, why do you need a bottle of scotch a day?”_ Erik continued holding Charles back.

 _“Because it helps!”_ Charles screamed at him

 _“How the fuck does it help and who exactly?”_ Erik bellowed making Charles flinch

 _“Well – It seemed to work just fine for my mother!”_ Charles was shaking with frustration and anger, tears swelling up in his eyes.

_“How the fuck did it help your mother? Did it help her take care of you? Of Raven? Herself?”_

Charles looked away trying to control the tears which were treacherously snaking its way down his cheeks.

  _“Erik please stop…”_ he pleaded.

 _“No. I will not. You need to hear this.”_ Erik said firmly

Charles started walking towards the door, zigzagging slightly, during to the amount of scotch he had already consumed today, and said thickly, _“Then I will go – we have a busy day ahead of us and the kids need tutoring.”_

Erik grabbed Charles and pushed him back to one of the plush armchairs forcing him to sit down, before he kneeled in front of him and said sternly, _“Now you are going to listen to me Charles. And I don’t care if you want to hear it or not. I know you are having a rough time – and believe me I wished that you would at least consider talking to me about it, because you are not handling it - you are suppressing it. You can’t keep pretending that nothing is wrong. Your front is already starting to fracture… You are drinking, what? Half of a bottle or is it a bottle of scotch a day? You know as well as me that drinking doesn’t solve anything – it may help you forget minutely, but in the long run it only makes it worse…”_ Erik sighed and continued in a gentler tone, _“Charles these kids love you and they look up to you. You have helped them more than anyone else ever has – but if you go out to them, right now – drunk at 11 a.m. – their vision, your vision, will splinter into pieces… they can see you are not handling it and you know it.”_ Erik by the end held Charles’ face in his palms forcing their eyes to meet. Charles’ cheeks were hot with tears and shame. Erik gently stroked some of the thick tears away from the rosy cheeks and said, _“Oh Charles – We will get through this… but I don’t think that we can help you here – I’ll think of something, but I think that right now you need to go back to bed and sleep it out.”_

Charles nodded hopelessly, Erik smiled encouragingly, taking Charles’ hand, pressing it tenderly against his lips for a second before saying, _“Come on - I’ll tuck you in.”_

Erik pulled Charles to his feet and wrapped his arms around Charles’ waist and drew him in for a tight hug. Charles instantly locked his arms around Erik’s neck and buried his head in Erik’s shoulder. Erik tightened his hold on Charles as Charles soaked his shoulder with warm tears.

 When Charles was ready again, Erik followed him up to his bed and affectionately tucked him in, staying at his side till he slept heavily. Then Erik kissed him tenderly, and silently left the room, closing the door without a sound. Erik stood in the hall for a moment - he exhaled heavily, he slowly ran a hand through his thick hair and went looking for Raven.

 

He found her in the gym. He could feel the moving metal before he opened the door. As he walked into the room he moved the weight on to the holder and Raven sat up. She was sweaty and sent a kind and tired smile to him. Before Erik got to open his mouth, she interrupted him _“It’s about Charles – right?”_

 _“What is?”_ Erik looked a little puzzled for a second

 _“That’s why you are here, isn’t it? It’s because you want to talk about Charles…”_ She said with a sad look in her eyes, before she took a gulp of water from a glass that had been standing on the floor next to the bench.

Erik nodded tiredly and said, _“yes it is – he’s not handling the abduction very well, he wont talk about it and –“_

 _“Yes, I know – I’ve noticed it too…”_ Raven said with a worried frown, turning her gaze to the floor.

 _“He has started drinking –”_ Erik said lifelessly and sat down on another bench across from Raven. Raven looked up, her face strained with pain and shock.

 Erik tried to pull off a reassuring face, _“I am going to figure something out –”_

Raven nodded slowly and Erik continued hesitantly, _“I – I think that – I think that it would help if he got away from here a while…”_

 _“- that sounds like a good idea…”_ Raven said silently.

 _“But where? – not in the states… somewhere in Europe, not Germany, or any of the eastern countries… some place safe and quiet.”_ Erik thought loudly, he could tell that Raven was considering something similar – after some time he gazed at Raven and said with a sigh, _“Listen I don’t know about you, but my mind is blank for ideas at the moment – so I suggest that we both take our time to think about it… and in the mean time we should go talk to Hank about where you, him, Sean, Alex and Angel are going to go while we’re away.”_

Raven pulled a face and shrieked, _“What?! I am not coming with you?”_

Erik remained calm and answered, _“No, you are not coming with us, I think that it is best if it is just me and Charles.”_

 _“He is MY brother!”_ she cried out upset.

 _“I know that he is your brother. But I am the only adult here and I think that I am better qualified in this case – I know how to handle traumas, believe me, I’ve been through quite a few myself… And he needs me right now as much as I need him. I know you care about him – please trust me to take care of him – I would never, ever, leave him and I will never let anything like that ever happen to him again. And we’ll just tell the kids we all a going to take a holiday or something, and me and Charles will take one alone to let you kids have some fun.”_ Explained Erik softly - almost pleading for her acceptance.

She did not look pleased but she did not refuse the proposal either, in the end she shrugged and said, _“Let’s go find Hank and hear what he thinks.”_

They got up and walked for the door, just before the exited the room Raven came to a halt and turned to Erik – she laid a hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes. Erik tilted his head and looked upon the young face before him, creased with worry that should not exist in such a young person. Raven hesitated for a moment, biting down on her lip, before she pleaded, _“Erik – please don’t tell anyone about the reason you are going away… you know the hole thing about Charles drinking – I don’t think that he would be able to bare them thinking of him like that – or himself thinking of him like a drunk… You do know that Charles’ mother was an alcoholic right…?”_

Erik nodded miserably and said, _“I promise Raven that I won’t tell a sole – I couldn’t dream of it – I only told you because you are his sister and I knew that you would understand…”_

 

They lingered for a moment and then Raven turned on her heel and walked off towards the lab, Erik followed closely behind her, treading on her shadows.

 

#########

 

The sky was darkening outside when Erik hours later was climbing the staircase and heading for his bedroom to see if Charles had woken up. The discussion between him, Hank and Raven had taken longer than he had expected, but they had found a solution that they all were satisfied with.

Hank, Raven and the rest of the gang would be going to a ski hut up in Canada that belonged to the Xavier family - a secluded place, build like a fortress and still close enough to a town if they should need anything. And in the meanwhile he and Charles would be going to England. They would go to the countryside, find a quiet bed and breakfast in a county called Yorkshire, a place filled with dales, streams, grass and sheep… A perfectly quiet, beautiful and relaxing place - where they could go hiking during the day and relax by the fireplace in the evening. Erik was pretty satisfied with the way things had turned out, now he only needed to get Charles in on the idea – which would probably going to be the biggest problem.

 _“But if Charles doesn’t come voluntarily, I will just wrap him up in iron, or maybe handcuffs will be enough… and then I will make him go by force - and maybe just do, well certainly something that is a little more pleasant…”_ mused Erik, picturing Charles in handcuffs - and he smiled smugly as he reached the top of the staircase.

Erik reached the door to his room. He silently opened it and sneaked inside. Charles lay on his stomach, sprawled out across the bed sleeping heavily. His pink lips slightly parted as he breathed relaxed and slowly in and out. And his soft, thick hair was ruffled. Erik sneaked over and slid gracefully up next to Charles on the bed. He slid a gentle finger across Charles’ cheekbone; he saw the long, dark eyelashes that framed the closed, azure eyes flutter for a second and Charles grunted slightly and turned over and settled his head on Erik’s thigh. Erik affectionately stroked the soft hair as Charles continued sleeping.

 

A few hours later Charles was beginning to stir, Charles lightly stretched and turned to look up at Erik. He was met by a tender, affectionate smile. He settled his head better on Erik’s lap and whispered sleepy, _“Hey you…”_

Erik grinned and said, _“Hey you too… slept well liebsling?”_

Charles smiled and nodded, _“I slept fantastic – I just got a killer headache now.”_ Charles frowned

 _“That will be the quarter bottle of scotch working its charm …”_ Erik said and brushed back some hair from Charles’ forehead. Charles squirmed

 

After a while Erik said silently, _“Charles…?”_

 _“Yes?”_ Charles answered looking puzzled

 _“We need to talk about what we’re going to do about this scotch problem.”_ Erik said seriously

Charles turned his gaze away, looking down on his hands with an ashamed stare.

 _“Look, I’ve talked with Raven and –”_ Erik started but was interrupted by Charles

 _“Hold on! You told Raven?”_ Charles shrieked

 _“Yes, I told Raven – and we have agreed that you need to get away for a while –”_ Erik continued in the same tone before he was interrupted once more.

 _“YOU have agreed?! – So I am no longer a person with free will? All of a sudden I am not allowed to make my own choices?”_ Charles shrieked out furiously, sitting up and crossing his arms.

 _“Of course you your own free will, but when it comes to this – you don’t… So - you and I are going away for a while, whether you like it or not. Think of it as a holiday, if that makes it any easier.”_ Erik said dismissively.

Charles glared at Erik, and finally spoke in an extremely annoyed tone, _“And what will the kids be doing while we’re on this ‘holiday’ of yours?”_

 _“I am sending them off on a skiing trip, leaving Raven and Hank in charge.”_ Said Erik calmly

 _“They are going where?”_ Charles said strained

_“They are going to your skiing hut in Canada.”_

_“And would you mind telling me where we are going?”_

_“We are going to England.”_

_“England?”_ said Charles, razing an eyebrow.

_“Yes.”_

_“When are we leaving?”_

_“By the end of the week.”_ Erik said decisively. 

 _“It’s Thursday!”_ Charles exclaimed.

 _“Precisely!”_ Erik smiled haughtily.

 _“And if I refuse to go with you?”_ Charles asked aggravated.

 _“Then I will make you.”_   Erik replied determinedly.

 _“So that is how it is?”_ Charles asked wearily.

 _“Yep, that is how it is.”_ Erik smiled crookedly.

 _“Damn it!”_ Charles exclaimed submissively.

Erik started sniggering, and Charles hit Erik hard on the shoulder, which silenced Erik for a few seconds while he said, _“ouch!”_

But then he started roaring with laughter, so Charles continued hitting him, over and over again. And in the end Charles and Erik collapsed on each other with laughter. After a long time they were laying on their backs next to each other, Erik dried away a few tears from his cheeks and rolled over to look at Charles. He sighed deeply and said, _“Listen Charles, I – I’m – I’m sorry that I am making you this, I’m only trying to help, you know… I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t care so much about you and if you are not happy then I- then I…”_ Erik couldn’t end the sentence, his eyes were crowding with tears. Charles reached over and gently caressed Erik’s cheek, Erik leaned needy into Charles touch and Charles whispered thickly, _“Erik…”_

Charles reached over and claimed his lips in a tender kiss. Erik whimpered slightly and clung desperately to Charles’ lips, his hands tightening around the back of Charles’ head and neck. Charles’ tongue slid over Erik’s lower lip, and Erik could feel the tingle all the way down in his toes and the flutter in his stomach when Charles planted warm, wet kisses on his neck. Charles moved to sit on top of Erik and Erik reached up to claim Charles’ lips once more. Charles lips were moving up in a swift smile and Erik grinned breathlessly and their lips met again.

 

####

 

 

A few days later the mountain of suitcases stood by the front door, the Land Rover and Volvo was parked outside, all doors wide open. Sean and Angel were chatting excitedly while Alex tried to get them to help packing the cars. But in the end Sean and Angel had packed themselves into the Land Rover and Hank had come out to help Alex packing instead. Raven was upstairs doing some last minute packing. And Charles was trying to drag his suitcase down the stairs, moving one step at the time, Charles’ body still ached slightly when he moved and he was cursing loudly over his own inability. He was just about to give up and go get Hank or Alex to carry it down for him, despite the humiliation that it would be, when Erik came strolling around the corner and said with a bemused grin, _“You need some help liebsling?”_

Charles frowned, _“Could you please?”_

Erik smiled and asked cunningly, _“What’s in it for me?”_

Charles rolled his eyes and said amused _“I don’t know…hmm… maybe something like this”_ , Charles sent a series of images that could be a possibility while they were away, of how he would kiss Erik neck just the way he liked, how he would caress the soft skin on Erik’s thighs… Charles had to stop himself before it would evolve too much and he grinned as he saw the lust in Erik’s eyes. Erik’s jaw was tense and he swallowed deeply, while he tried to get himself under control. After a minutes time Erik managed to speak.

 _“Well – you talked me in”_ he said dryly

Charles had to bite down on his lips to stop himself from laughing as Erik slowly stepped down to Charles. When Erik lifted and started walking awkwardly down the stairs, Charles said happily while grinning fiercely, _“Oh how wonderful it is to have the knight on a white horse to help me.”_

Erik stopped on the spot and turned around, his face drawn into a crooked frown, and then he said with a smug smile, _“It is always my pleasure to help a maiden in need…”_

Charles pulled an outrageous grimace and jumped down a few steps to punch Erik on the shoulder, Erik yelped out and dropped the suitcase on the stairs, and it tumbled down several feet and hit the next landing with a loud bump.

Then Charles jumped up on Erik, wrapping his arms and legs around Erik’s waist and neck, kissing him fiercely. Erik was stunned for a second as he stumbled down a few steps, but then he quickly embraced Charles’ weight and held him up by his bum and thighs, returning the kiss with same fierce passion. Erik managed to move them over against the wall and supported Charles’ weight against it. Charles moaned as Erik kissed his neck franticly, Erik felt Charles’ frenzied pulse under the warm skin of his neck. Charles tilted his neck as Erik traced a line of kisses along Charles’ jaw before he claimed his lips once more. Erik could feel Charles’ hands gripping and running through his hair, making him groan, and he felt the sweet tickle of Charles’ tongue playing with his, making him shiver and yet he felt the warmth of the blood streaming rapidly through his veins – Erik’s mind worked on it’s own – pure instinct guided him and his hands.

 

 _“OH FOR FUCK SAKE!”_ Raven’s voiced pierced the air like a knife through soft butter.

Erik and Charles freezed immediately – their faces snapped around to look at her.

 _“Seriously? I know that everyone knows, but that doesn’t mean that you can just do it on the stairs while we’re in the house! Jesus Christ! Like you haven’t already traumatized Hank – do you have to traumatize the rest of us?! I mean WHAT THE FUCK?! – I don’t even wanna hear it! I am just gonna go down, get myself and my luggage into the car, and never, EVER, wanna think about the sight of you snogging my brother’s face off while groping him up – I mean eeeeewww! Ew, ew, eew! – and YOU are supposed to be the responsible adults of this place, YOU should be ashamed!”_ She exclaimed hysterically, she took a deep breath, her face flooded with blood from embarrassment and fury, but before either Erik or Charles even got remotely close to open their mouths to explain she continued a little more coolly, _“Don’t even think about trying to explain… I am going to walk out to the others and I will not say a thing about this to them, but I expect you to be out there in less than FIVE minutes, looking decent and ready to go to the airport. Is that clear?”_

Both Charles and Erik nodded slowly in agreement and she stormed past them. Both of them remained in their original position till she was out of sight, then Erik kissed Charles gently and released him from the wall. Both grinned a little as they sat down on a step with their faces in their hands, trying to get their bodies under control – Erik tried to think of anything asexual, and found in the end that Hank’s feet and the state of Alex and Sean’s room were the things that worked best. A couple of minutes later he was able to stand up and settled his clothes into its right place again. He turned to Charles to give him a hand up, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles in the making. Then he turned around, walked down a few steps to retrieve Charles’ suitcase, before he offered his arm to Charles, saying with a mischievous smile, _“May I escort thy lovely maiden to thy gig?”_

Charles frowned, but took his arm and a minute later they were out in the cold. Raven glared at them both and lingered on Erik for a long time. It was only when Sean yelped, _“Hey what’s with the hair Erik, did you just get out of bed or something?”_ that Erik realized the reason for Raven’s glare, he had forgotten to tidy his hair after his meeting with Charles on the stair, he turned to glower at Charles, blaming him for not telling him that his hair was a mess, but Charles, wisely chose to look innocently anywhere else but at Erik. Erik muttered something in Sean’s direction and tidied his hair with his hands, before he threw himself into the Volvo, smacking the door loudly. A minute later Charles joined him on the backseat while Raven sat at the wheel with Hank next to her. Alex had taken the wheel of the Land Rover joined by Angel on the front seat while Sean was gleefully spreading out on the backseat.

It was a two hour drive to the airport and it was a silent drive from Erik and Raven’s side while Charles and Hank was discussing some scientific problem. Charles sat leaned up against Erik with Erik’s left hand weaved into his in his lap and Erik’s right arm around his shoulders. When they got to the airport everyone insisted on helping them with their luggage, throwing it onto a pair of wagons. And there was a cheerful goodbye from the kids’ side, firm handshakes from the boys and Angel hugging them both tight for a second. And Raven gave first Erik a tight hug, whispering, _“Take care of my brother – promise me that you will do that…”_ and then she hugged Charles very, very tightly in an affectionate hug for a minute before letting him go.

They walked through the doors after they had waved to the others when they drove off. Soon they had checked in their luggage, they gone surprisingly easy through security which Erik suspected that Charles had something to do with, for he had grinned smugly all the way through, then they had taken a cup of coffee while looking at the stores in the airport, buying a ton of candy for Charles who had demanded chocolate and lollypops, was Charles trying to kill him? He certainly would if he decided to lick lollypops all the way to Heathrow airport…

They soon sat in the plane on their fancy first class seats, being offered champagne which Erik determinedly declined for both of them and instead ordered a large glass of water for Charles who looked very anxious. Charles grabbed Erik’s hand when the wheels left the ground with a bump and then – they were in the air.


	12. The Start of a Journey

Charles was relived when he felt the bump of the wheels hitting the ground as the plane landed in Heathrow airport, he closed his eyes for a minute and massaged his temples, how tiring it was to spend so many hours in a closed compartment with so many people and minds around all the time, no escape. His head was thumping and he felt dirty, a full day’s filth sticking to his skin and clothes. And on top of that he felt like a desert had evolved in his throat and mouth, Christ – how he longed for a drink – a straight scotch, a glass of wine, anything really… But Erik was like there all the time, rejecting any kind of alcohol coming in their direction - so annoying – even though Charles knew it was all for his own better good and he appreciated Erik caring so much for him, it still didn’t make him want a drink less. Just one drink couldn’t hurt, could it? Just one to take of the edge of the nerves. He felt so paranoid – being out in the public. He would continuously look over his shoulders and keep track on the minds around him just to be sure that no one was following them. The only thing besides the booze that helped on the nerves and paranoia was Erik, as long as Erik was close Charles almost felt safe. But it put Charles out knowing that he couldn’t cling to Erik in public the way he needed to – he needed to feel Erik arms closing around him so tightly that it might just crush him, he needed to feel the heat streaming off Erik to feel safe.

Charles was gazing out through the small window of the airplane, trying to gather his thoughts and energy for the rest of the journey, wherever it was that they were going. Erik had gotten out of his seat and was gathering their hand luggage from the compartment over their heads. Charles yawned exhausted he hadn’t been able to sleep on the whole trip, the paranoia and the overload of minds around him made it impossible to shut his eyes for even a minute. He yawned once more and felt the tears of tiredness pressing to the rim of his eyes and he harshly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with an annoyed sigh. Then he felt the comforting pressure of Erik’s warm hand on his shoulder, Charles slowly glanced up at Erik, a reassuring smile spread across the slender face. Charles tried to return the smile, but he was too exhausted, he could tell by Erik’s facial expression that he must have looked as exhausted as he felt, with streaks of black under his eyes and the last of the wounds spread out across his face.

They exited the plane as one of the first – the stewardess greeted them as they passed by her by the exit, she said something in compassion, which Erik dutifully answered for Charles as he led him out of the plane. They moved through the pretty much empty gate in the direction of the luggage claim; Erik had loaded Charles and the luggage onto a luggage trolley and was pushing it speedily, it must have been a sight Charles thought as he noticed the people outrageously staring at them, but Charles was too tired to really care about it.

After what felt like a million years they reached the luggage claim, people crowded the luggage belt, huddled together as close as possible to the luggage belt like vultures waiting for their chance to snatch a lump of meat when given the chance. Charles stole a glance on Erik who’s face was twisted into frown of impatience and annoyance. Erik turned to him and started, _“Should I just go get the luggage, you can wait here if you want?”_ Charles glared menacingly at him for two seconds before Erik quickly continued, _“Or you could come with me?”_ Charles’ eyes were like daggers and Erik coughed and said, _“Yeah. You should defiantly come with me, you shouldn’t be here alone.”_

Erik pushed the trolley closer to the luggage belt and Charles made sure that people made room for them.

With the luggage safely planted beneath him on the trolley Charles leaned back as Erik pushed him and the trolley towards the car leasing. Charles could feel Erik using his powers to push the trolley forward, Charles was too tired to comment on it though he could tell that Erik was a bit too smug about it, instead an amused grin had spread across his lips.

The saleswoman in the car lease had a huge bun and extremely red lips and way too much eye shadow; all in all she was a little bit too much and blew great pink bubbles as she helped them. The continuous little cracks from the exploding bubbles annoyed Erik so much that Charles had to send waves of calmness towards him to stop him from making her pen melt into her hand. They were soon assigned a tiny car, Charles laughed as he took the wheel, since Erik’s legs were way too long so he would not be able to drive probably, instead Erik sat crammed up on the passenger seat.

As they reached the first roundabout, Charles turned at Erik, _“So – where are we going?”_

 _“Drive north.”_ Replied Erik easily. _“Anything more specific than north...?”_ Charles asked sheepishly. _“okay, then drive towards York…”_ Erik yielded yawning tiredly. Charles nodded with a smile saying, _“Roger, sir.”_ Charles took off on the dark rainy asphalt of the highway away from London. He was yearning for a cup of tea, coffee, anything really, anything that could crush his true crave for scotch and wine.

After about an hour with loose talk and a lot of yawning, Erik had groaned, _“aaargh… Charles how long does it take to drive to Yorkshire?_ Charles gazed at Erik, he looked really uncomfortable, his legs all curled up and his face frowning tired and painfully. Charles sighed, _“Erik, my love – it’s only been an hour – it takes about five or six hours… depends on where in Yorkshire you were planning for us to go.”_  

  _“I was thinking Swale dales, there should be some very nice B &Bs there…” _said Erik tiredly

 _“Then you should count on that it should be at least four hours left.”_ Charles replied with an easy smile.

 _“FOUR hours!? In this piece of junk? Are you trying to kill me Xavier?”_ groaned Erik miserably.

 _“Well it was you who chose the place, so don’t blame it on me…”_  Charles remarked casually.

 _“At that time I didn’t think we would be driving in this piece off shit.”_ Erik argued

Charles replied with glee, _“What? I think it’s very nice – it’s groo-“_

_“Don’t you dare call it groovy Charles. Don’t you dare.”_ Erik threatened

 _“But it is! I love mini coopers, they are pretty handy in England, the roads are somewhat slimmer than in the states.”_ Charles mused.

 _“Yes, I am aware of that – but could at least make room for peoples’ legs…”_ said Erik frustrated.

 _“There is plenty of room for me – I don’t see what you have to complain about.”_ Charles beamed, earning himself a terrorizing glare from Erik, and added quickly, _“But of course I wouldn’t call it a spacious car and some people would probably have trouble fitting in comfortably, but you do have some space right? And if it gets too uncomfortable you can just stick your legs out of the window and rest your head in my lap…”_ Charles blushed slightly.

Erik chuckled and leaned his head against Charles’ shoulder. Charles sighed and smiled as he planted a swift kiss in Erik’s hair.

\--------

Charles woke as Erik’s hand gently stroke across his right cheek. Charles blinked as he tried to focus; it had become dark outside, the wavy landscape of the Yorkshire dales were covered in a thick layer of snow. Charles tried to stretch and hit as result the car’s roof. He cursed slightly as he shook off the pain from his hand and turned as he heard Erik’s light chuckle, Charles’ tired smile was interrupted by a giant yawn.

 _“Tired, Liebsling?_ Chuckled Erik

 _“Very…”_ Charles nodded and yawned again.

 _“Careful Charles, bats might fly in your mouth mistaking it for their cave if you keep yawning like that…”_ Erik grinned

 _“Erik, you silly bugger!”_ Charles beamed and pinched Erik’s thigh, making him flinch before he settled himself against Erik’s side, and Erik took his hand in his, settling their hands in Charles’ lap.

 _“How much longer?”_ asked Charles

 _“About twenty minutes… more or less.”_ Erik answered giving his hand a light squeeze.

 _“Lovely – then there is only half an hour till I can sleep beneath a lovely duvet...”_ Charles murmured into Erik’s shoulder as he was set to doze off once more. Erik shook him lightly saying, _“Hey! Charles-! I didn’t just wake you so that you fall asleep again at once…”_

Charles grimaced and buried his head further into Erik’s shoulder. Erik shook him again and said, _“Oi! Eule! You may have driven the first two hours, but you have slept for the last three and half.. I’m tired too and you have to keep me awake for the last twenty minutes, unless you want us to crash and sleep among the sheep tonight…”_

 _“I’d rather not – sheep stink, though they make lovely sweaters…”_ Charles murmured tiredly

 _“Do they? A sheep-made sweater, sheep making sweaters – that is a sight I’d like to see…”_ Erik grinned mockingly.

 _“You should, it’s quite impressive…”_ Charles answered

 _“I am sure it is. Tell me what material do the sheep use for these sweaters?”_ Erik inquired.

 _“Wool of course! That is just pure logic my friend.”_  Charles answered matter-of-factly and shook his head.

 _“I see – Charles you make no sense when you are this tired, seriously! If I had just met you I’d think that you were high or something.”_ Erik said warmly and smiled.

 _“I know – I know, but it isn’t my fault! It’s you who make me stay awake.”_ Charles said.

 _“That is true…”_ Erik consented

 _“Precisely!”_ Charles exclaimed and continued a bit more quietly, _“How long now?”_

 _“Ten minutes, we’re driving into the village now.”_   Erik noted as they drove into a tiny village.

Charles looked out of the window, the village was small it had a couple of small shops spread out across the “centre”, in the middle of the village was a large lawn with a big snowman in the middle.

Erik took a turn to the left up of a slim road, Charles looked out on the fields as they drove, Erik stopped outside a gate. Charles dreaded the cold as Erik turned to him with a dazzling smile, _“Charles, liebsling, would you be a darling and open the gate, would you? Please.”_

Charles groaned, _“Erik…”_

 _“Please Charles…”_ Erik pleaded as he leaned closer to Charles. Charles could feel his pulse speeding up as Erik moved closer, his breathing became staggered as Erik’s breath ghosted across his lips. When Erik began pulling back with a grin, Charles closed the distance between them, his lips crushing against Erik’s, his hands burying into Erik’s hair. Charles felt a happy jolt in his stomach as a pleased groan escaped Erik’s lips. Erik was pushing him back against the window, Charles could feel Erik’s hand gliding over his stomach around to his back and up against the car door, pinning him against. Charles’ breathing was rapid as Erik was kissing his neck creating a thrilling tickle through his body and down to his toes. Charles then heard a click behind him and realised that Erik had opened the car door behind him and Erik flashed him a smug smile, whispering hoarsely, _“Have I persuaded you to open the gate now?”_

Charles nodded slowly and Erik moved back into his own seat as Charles lightheaded stepped out into the cold evening air. A fresh breeze waved through his hair and cooled down his dizzy mind, he sauntered over to the gate and leaned heavily against it, he swore he could hear Erik’s hoarse laughter from the car and damned his weakness for that bloody brownish-ginger’s kisses. He opened the gate and had his eyes glued to the car as Erik let it glide through the opening. The second there was room enough Charles hurried to close the gate behind the car and he rubbed his arms with his cold, numb hands as he hurried back to the car, throwing himself into it, smacking the car door loudly. Erik smiled and took each of his hands and placed a warm, soft kiss both in the palm and on the back of the hand, on each of his hands, before he gently pressed a kiss on his lips with warm, wet lips and Erik whispered tenderly, _“Thank you my dear…”_

Charles watched Erik as he turned back to the wheel and safely steered the car down of a small, curvy path to a sizeable cottage at the bottom of the path there was another gate – Charles exhaled a heavy sigh and stumbled out of the car once more and opened the heavy gate, Erik quickly parked the car a few of metres from the gate, which Charles quickly closed. Before he rushed over to Erik and huddled up against the familiar, strong, welcoming chest, just for a second before he sensed a man moving towards the cottage’s front door, Charles gave Erik a quick squeeze before he moved away.

An instance later an elderly man opened the front door, stepping out in the snow wearing a pair of wellingtons, he seemed friendly and he waved at them and said loudly in a deep voice, _“evening lads! I presume you are the ones who made a reservation of the second half of the cottage.”_

Erik stepped forward and strolled over to shake the man’s hand, followed closely by Charles, and Erik confirmed that the man was right in his presumption where after he introduced himself and Charles quickly introduced himself as well and was instantly overwhelmed with the elderly man’s joy when he discovered that Charles was a kinsman. The man’s name was John and he seemed like a pleasant fellow. He quickly helped them with luggage against Charles and Erik protests which were instantly shut up by the argument of the cold and snow.

John led them around the house to another entrance, Charles soon found himself and Erik in a very cosy, very English sitting room with a lovely, strong fire in the fireplace, Charles could not hide his delight with the place and expressed it warmly to John and Erik.

John shortly after left them to themselves after consulting them about breakfast and briefing them for the necessities. Charles half dragged himself and was half carried by Erik up the stairs to the bedroom. It was just as nice as the drawing room; there was a tea kettle in one corner beside it a large, oak wardrobe. In the room there was one single bed and one double bed, both of the beds looked incredibly soft; with a big fluffy two-man-duvet and lovely, silk soft pillows, looking so comfortable, demanding to be slept in. Charles let go of everything in his hands and staggered over to the foot of the bed and halting there for a second, taking in the bed, ignoring Erik’s amused chuckle behind him. Then Charles let himself fall forward and land heavily upon the bed – God! It was even better than it looked, he wormed himself up to the head of the bed and hugged a pillow as he laid his head on it, he mumbled on about the freaking – fantastic bed, half-way asleep immediately. He felt Erik’s slim fingers working gently on getting his clothes off as if he were a child – then Erik helped him get under the duvet and shortly after Erik was undressed as well and Charles felt the duvet lift slightly as Erik slid under the duvet as well, Charles felt as Erik crept over and pressed his warm body against his and the sensation of safeness as Erik’s strong arms soon let him fall into a deep, exhausted sleep.

-

Charles woke the next morning feeling rested and hungry – he could not remember the last time he had felt SO hungry. He felt Erik’s warm, easy breath against his neck and he grimaced as his stomach made a loud rumble, demanding to be fed. Erik’s arm tightened around him and Charles felt the warm tickle as Erik whispered affectionately in his ear, _“Hungry meine Eule?”_ , Charles nodded and pushed himself closer to Erik’s warm body and felt the shiver of Erik’s body when he chuckled.

Half an hour later Erik had forced his hot body out from the duvet and into the shower. Charles loved the feel of the hot water flow releasing tension in the muscles. He was awoken from his trance by cold water mixing with the hot. He hurriedly turned the water off and stood damp in the small bathroom, gripped the blue, cotton towel hanging on the wall and wrapped it around his waist. He turned his front to the small mirror fogged with the heat from his shower; Charles wiped a small area free of fog. He gazed at his own reflection – he let his fingers trace the remains of the injuries from his captivity; the pink scars burning fiercely against his otherwise pasty skin. As he touched the scars the memories flooded his mind in flashes – the _little dark room with a swinging light ball_ \- Charles became hitched – _the white, evil grin with a gold tooth glinting in the swinging light –_ Charles squeezed his eyes shut tightly trying to gain control – _the sharp pain as the strikes hid his temple, cheeks and chin over and over, leaving his face lolling against his chest only to be yanked back up by his hair –_ Charles were trembling terribly and had to support himself against the sink to stop himself from collapsing onto the floor. He could hear Erik’s worried voice through the door, _“Charles? – Charles, are you okay? You’ve been out there a long time, I’m starting to get a little worried…”_

Charles swallowed heavily and answered as natural as possible, though knowing that Erik would see through it at once, _“I’m fine Erik, I’ll be out in a minute!”_

 _“Charles what’s wrong?”_ Erik demanded

 _“Nothing.”_ Charles answered a little too quickly, trying desperately to regain control

 _“I’m not buying it – I’m coming in…”_ Erik said

 _“No! Don’t! I’ll be out in a second!”_ Charles yelped as tried to make his way to hold the door shut, but instead he stumbled over the bathroom rug and tried to save himself from the fall by gripping out to the towels hanging on the wall, but continued falling and hit the floor with a heavy bump, cursing frustrated and panicked.

 _“Charles? – I’m coming in whether you like it or not.”_ Said Erik startled before he forced the door open. Charles kept his gaze at Erik’s feet, too humiliated to seek eye contact. He felt ashamed of himself for being so weak, Erik was always so strong, mentally, physically, he would never have been caught. Whilst Charles himself relied only on his telepathic powers, which were strong of course, so he had never had to think of what to do if he weren’t able to use them to defend himself, he had no physical strength to speak of – he had been a sitting duck.

Charles could see Erik bending down over him out of the corner of his eye. He turned his gaze to his own shoulder instead of Erik’s feet. Charles felt Erik’s gentle hand on his back as Erik whispered his name. He felt his heart drumming in his chest as he tried to create protective walls in his mind, shutting out the memories threatening to take over. Why did this happen again and again? In his eyes were springing tears as  pain seared through his brain, the pain of building barriers in his own mind was overwhelming, sweat was peeling of him and both of his hands hard against his temples, concentrating his powers on the barriers building up, his breath was hitched.  Then – something cold hit him in the face, his eyes snapped open, he was lying on the bathroom floor, Erik’s arms wrapped tightly around his chest which was moving rapidly up and down. Charles looked up at Erik’s worry creased face, it was only after some time that he realised that Erik was saying something, _“- going on Charles? Charles, what happened? Can you hear me? Charles are you okay? Charles!”_ Erik sounded more and more desperate as he rambled on.

Charles lay a calming hand on Erik’s arm and managed to utter, _“shhhh…. Erik it’s all right – I’m all right.”_

 _“Like hell you aren’t! You are bloody trembling! Don’t think that you can fool me.”_ Erik said distressed.

Charles heaved in a sigh and asked, _“Erik - help me up please.”_

Charles could see Erik’s submissive disapproval as he helped him off the floor. Charles felt so vulnerable as Erik half dragged his nude body into the bedroom, sitting him on the bed and carefully observing him like a hawk as he massaged his temples with his hands. A couple of minutes later Charles got up and strode quickly to his suitcase, pulling on his boxers while trying to ignore Erik’s concerned stare on him. Five minutes later he felt ready to greet the day in his crisp white shirt topped with a marine sweater and a pair of comfy slacks. He finally faced Erik and sighed over his concerned grimace, how was he ever supposed to be able to relax when Erik kept concerning about? He pinched the bridge of his nose and asked pleadingly, _“Erik luv’, will you do me a favour and relax. Your wariness is stressing me. I’m fine now. Actually – I’m not fine – I’m famished. So can you please calm down, so that we can go down and eat a lovely meal?”_

Charles waited patiently as Erik gathered himself together. He observed the change in Erik posture and mind – by the end Erik even managed to bring a little smile forward when Charles had pulled him down for a swift and gentle kiss before they made their way downstairs.  They strode through the cosy sitting room to the glass door which led to the breakfast room. On the other side of the door was another homely room – a small, round, oak table stood surrounded by number of soft, cushioned, wooden chairs in one end close to the windows, in the other end was a large fireplace, where a fire was cracking happily, in front was two large armchairs facing the fire, on the wall hang various items, fishing polls, pictures of the landscape and animals in the area, plates with all sorts of motives, a rifle and god knows what. Charles loved every bit of it, it reminded him so much of a kind, old couple who had lived near him, back when he had lived in England with his both of his parents, all that missed was an old, deaf, white cat and everything would be in place. He smiled to himself while musing over the memory, before he walked over to look out of one of the windows. It was a glorious view – almost the entire dale was stretched out under them, covered in snow, he could see a slim creek running at the bottom of the dale and the little village they had driven through last night a few miles to the vest. He sensed Erik standing behind him, exploring the view over his shoulder. He sighed contempt and asked calmly, _“Beautiful -. Isn’t it?”_

_“No Charles – you are beautiful. What’s out there is just a rather handsome landscape which can be found pretty much anywhere in Briton. You, however, are one of a kind – beautiful and unique… A perfect fit, my equal and soul mate bound in one person. An angel sent from heaven to earth just for me…”_

Charles felt his heart melt, Erik had such a hard, angry, cold and edgy exterior which was all most people would ever see of him, but he was – Charles searched for words to describe it – Erik was soft, gentle, caring and loving on the inside, a side which only showed to Charles. Charles leant back against Erik who closed his arms caringly around him in a backwards hug, warm and secure – the safest place in the world…

-

An hour later Charles lay in the large, cosy sofa in the sitting room, his head nestled in Erik lap. He was laying on his back, examining a book about the area, chuckling gleefully over Erik over fed groans. Charles had to suppress bursts of laughter every now and then, which made Erik complain out loud, _“Knock it of Charles! It’s not funny!”_

 _“Yes it is!”_ Charles laughed lightly

 _“No it’s not! I mean it’s so totally not my fault! How could I know that full English breakfast would be that huge? I think I’m going to die from being over fed.”_ Erik groaned

 _“no you’re not, you silly bugger – you didn’t have to eat it all.”_ Charles teased

 _“Yes I did! Anything else would have been rude, when John stood there, all expectation, when I told him that I had never had an English breakfast before, if I hadn’t eaten it all he would that I didn’t like it… Besides why is it even that big? It’s like Mount Everest or something – and I who thought that Americans ate a lot, you Brits take the award. With one meal like that you can skip all the others.”_ Erik muttered.

 _“I’m sure you will be fine.”_ Charles answered optimistically, trying to hide a smug grin from Erik.

 _“Maybe – I’m not too sure of it… just don’t touch my stomach.”_ Erik moaned.

 _“Oh you mean like right around here.”_ Charles said teasingly while circling his index finger an inch above Erik’s full stomach.

 _“I’m warning you Charles!”_ Erik threatened

 _“Sure, you are.”_ Charles grinned smugly

 _“Charles I am serious, you will regret it profoundly if you do it!”_ Erik continued

 _“Oh what are you gonna do?”_ Charles beamed while sitting up, ready to jump to the other side of the room when the time came.

 _“I’m going to shave your head!”_ Erik threatened confidently.

 _“Then you’re going to have to catch me first!”_ exclaimed Charles as he poked Erik in the stomach, releasing a long line of curses in German, French, Polish, Spanish, Italian and English, Charles had immediately sprung off the sofa, covering his hair with his hands while setting off in a howl of laughter towards the door to the garden and fields outside with Erik on his heels. Charles sprinted as fast as he could in the feet deep snow, regretting slightly not to have put on any shoes, but then again, Erik would just have caught him if he had stopped to put on his shoes before sprinting out of the door. Erik was gaining on him and Charles tried to run faster, but Erik’s legs were longer than his and soon Erik arms flew around his waist, but the shift of weight threw both of them off balance and they rolled down a few yards. Charles lay on his back in the snow, he shook his head and blinked few times when they had stopped, trying to focus enough so that he could stand up. But before he even had a chance to move Erik was on top of him, pinning him to the ground with his legs on either side of his waist and his hands pinning his arms down to the snow. Erik leaned down and said, short of breath, _“Looks like I’ve caught you, eule…”_

Charles tried to wrench himself free, dreading the loss of his hair, his brain working desperately to find a solution, which did not include him forcing Erik to change his mind.

 _“Now about that shave…”_ Erik continued with a grin.

Charles wrenched again, but that only made Erik’s grin go wider and his hold stronger, which led Charles to another resort. He stretched his neck and caught Erik’s lips in passionate kiss, taking him complete by surprise. He parted Erik’s lips with his tongue, taking control, making Erik moan in the way that set fires in Charles’ body, Erik’s hands moved from Charles’ wrist to cradle his head and run through his hair. When they paused a second to breathe Erik whispered, _“Verdamnt. Damn you Charles Xavier. Damn you and your gorgeous, red mouth.”_

Charles laughed and kissed Erik fiercely once more until they both trembled with cold. Charles looked up in Erik’s glinting eyes, in the snow’s glorious reflection they looked rich blue with a stray of grey and his face flushed with the heat of pulsing blood, his lips swollen and velvet from the fierce kisses. He grinned up at Erik and they both burst with laughter, Erik rolled over next to Charles, looking at each other while laughing heartily. Suddenly Charles remembered where they were and exclaimed amazed, _“I’m really, really - cold.”_

Erik roared with laughter and said, _“Then we better get you in meine geliebte eule.”_

Charles watched Erik as he got up and took Erik’s outstretched hand, closing his fingers around Erik’s. Erik’s gave his hand a light squeeze as they started walking up to the house, releasing each other’s hands when they came visible from the house. When walking through the sitting room Charles suggested, _“How about a nice, hot shower and then a long walk before dinner?”_

 _“Sounds good to me.”_ Erik smiled

 _“Lovely.”_ Charles returned as Erik took his hand and dragged eagerly him upstairs, Charles giggled like a love struck teenager all the way to the bathroom.

\--

_Charles was trying to focus through bleary eyes, the room was dark and cold, a light ball swinging, a glinting gold tooth, pain, fear, a dark voice threatening, his own hitched breath and shattered fractions of conversations, golden rings approaching his face, a glinting white pain fracturing skin and thoughts. Water splashed, pain and screeching noise of fabric tearing apart, roars of laughter coming from the next room, the weak light changing outside coming through  the small window under the dripping ceiling, someone distantly calling his name, over and over, a massive hit hitting him on the temple knocking his chair over, falling hard towards the ground –_

Charles’ eyes flew open, his chest was moving rapidly, he was being held down by something, someone, he struggled desperately to get free, hearing a muffled voice but ignoring he had to get away or they might catch him, where was Erik? He tried to see who was holding him; he looked down and saw a pair of arms wrapped around him, after a few seconds he recognized that they were Erik’s. He tried to listen to the voice behind him and realised that it was Erik’s too, begging him to calm down and repeatedly telling him that it was Erik and that he was safe. He stopped struggling against Erik and instead clinged to Erik’s body, burying his head in Erik’s chest, trembling frantically, while Erik pulled him closer and holding him tighter, stroking his hair soothingly while whispering, _“Shhh… It’s okay – everything is all right – no one is here to hurt you Charles – it was just a dream – I’m here – you are safe my love…”_

Charles kept clinging to Erik like a drowning man fighting for air, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. All the barriers he had created this morning had been knocked down… He was terrified. He tried so desperately to focus on Erik, on Raven, anything good in his life, he tried to fight down the terror flooding his mind, the insecurity penetrating. He needed a drink – no, no, he CRAVED a drink, a bloody big brandy or a glass of scotch, anything, anything that could remove what was on his mind. “ _No, no, no, NO! Focus Charles!”_ He told Himself, _“You have to focus! Listen to Erik’s voice, yeah. Feel Erik’s soothing body.”_ Charles clutched himself even tighter to Erik as he realised that tears had sprung from his eyes, he hid his head yet deeper in to Erik’s chest, heaving in Erik’s scent through his nose, focusing on Erik, his voice, his touch, his everything. Erik’s calm warmness was comforting and after a little while a low tune came forward from Erik’s lips – a lullaby – possibly German, it was soothing in Erik’s deep voice, it was soft yet dark and a little rough on the edge. The tune came humming all the way from Erik’s chest. Charles listened intently, even though he did not understand the words, it still worked its purpose, it slowly calmed him down, comforted him – until he could not fight the sleep that took over again, this time it was an exhausted dreamless sleep, he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> « Gut Nacht, schlaf sanft meine versuchkaninchen « - means >>Goodnight, sweet dreams my labrat
> 
> anyway I hoped you enjoy and I would be happy to hear whatever comments you have to it! :D


End file.
